Soledad Compartida
by ANYMEX1
Summary: Amor.. eso es lo que necesitamos en la vida. Buscar mi motivo para vivir ¿quizás seas tu?
1. Vida sin amor

**SOLEDAD COMPARTIDA**

Bueno queridos lectores aquí un nuevo fic, esta vez les traigo uno más largo.  
Espero les guste comenten  
Acepto sus opiniones jeje ¿que tal les pareció?

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1  
La vida sin amor.

.

.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez habrá quien ame a alguien como hyuga hinata-

Se repetía así misma una y otra vez aquella peli azul.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se había anunciado el compromiso entre el hokage Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Haruno Sakura. Después de la guerra ninja por fin la aldea estaba en paz, la reconstrucción de la villa está a unos días de terminar se había restaurado todo, desde la academia de ninjas hasta cada casa de los habitantes de konoha, a acepción de un tétrico lugar que hacía muchos años que estaba abandonado y nadie le prestaba atención, así es, el territorio uchiha permanecía destruido casi en su totalidad sobrevivían unas cuantas casas y la casa principal un poco descuidadas por el tiempo, pero nadie se proponía a levantar aquel lugar.

Naruto se ha convertido en el nuevo hokage de konoha, al fin tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, incluyendo el amor de la peli rosa Haruno, pero había alguien que al contrario que Naruto, lo había perdido todo, o eso parecía; Hyuga hinata, había perdido a aquellos que la aman, su primo Neji no estaba más con ella, puesto que falleció durante la guerra en un acto de amor hacia su prima, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru estaban muy heridos y llevaban varios días en un estado de coma inducido para que su recuperación fuera más efectiva y en menos tiempo, kurenai se había ido de konoha con su bebe para mantenerse a salvo y no se veía el día en que regresase, Hiashi seguía sin mostrar interés alguno en su hija y Hanabi hyuga había sido enviada lejos a entrenar más tiempo para decidir el futuro del clan hyuga, así era como estaba la vida de hinata, llena de soledad y abandono, de indiferencia y odio, no tenía a nadie... su amado rubio ahora era prohibido a sus ojos, _¿como desechar el amor que has llevado por más de 10 años?_ se preguntaba la peli azul cada vez que observaba a el rubio que por fin después de tanto tiempo era feliz

-Naruto-kun... me alegra que seas feliz- dijo para sí la ojiperla.

Hinata jamás había sentido rencor hacia alguien, jamás había experimentado el odio, pero esta vez esos sentimientos ocupaban su corazón, sentía como su mundo se iba desboronando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Se sentía traicionada por todos, en especial por sus amigos Haruno y Uzumaki, ellos se habían enamorado sin que les importaran los sentimientos de la peli azul. Naruto lo sabía, el tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de la hyuga, ya todos lo sabían, era humillante que todos se dieran cuenta que Uzumaki había rechazado a la hyuga, y que hay de sakura ella perfectamente se había dado cuenta de el gran amor que sentía hinata por Naruto, pero no le importo en absoluto, tan pronto como pudo se comprometió con Uzumaki. ¿Esos eran sus amigos? ¿ese era su verdadero amor?.

hinata estaba cansada de demostrarle al rubio que ella era capaz de dar la vida por él, pero al ojiazul no le importo, desecho los sentimientos de quien siempre lo amo cuando no tenía a nadie, y ahora era así, aquella que siempre estuvo con él fue la única a la que olvido.

Hinata había cambiado, ya no era tan sumisa y rara la vez en que se le veía sonreír, en eso la había convertido el tiempo en alguien a quien le resultaba mas fácil ocultar sus sentimientos y permanecer en silencio sufriendo en su interior sola, abandonada y sin amor, que mostrarle a las personas que nunca se interesaron en ella, sentimientos que jamás serian comprendidos con facilidad, ¿a quien le podría interesar el mal de amores que sufría una joven?

-_Aprende a vivir sin amor_- esas eran las palabras que le había dado su padre, cuando ella lloraba por el compromiso entre su amado y su amiga.

¿Qué clase de consejo era ese? No puedes vivir sin amor, que pensaba su padre, no era capaz de comprender que su hija sufría, no podía darle ánimos aunque fuera con una palabra, un gesto, un abrazo, lo que fuera... Ni siquiera a su padre le importaba su dolor, ella moría por dentro y el solo le decía que viviera sin amor, la vida no es así, si no tienes a quien amar y proteger ¿qué sentido tiene tu existencia?

No le quedaba más que buscar esa razón para continuar... ese alguien a quien amar y proteger.

-_me pregunto si alguna vez abra quien ame a alguien como hyuga hinata-_

.

.

.

.

.

El territorio uchiha parecía un autentico cuento de horror, algunas partes de este amplio lugar eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna, la cual le daba un aspecto a un más aterrador, al caminar por las calles aun podía observarse rastros de sangre, cristales por todos lados, kunai's y Shuriken's lanzados con el fin de matar permanecían incrustados en los muros de algunas viviendas que estaban a punto de derrumbarse, todo esto era observado por un joven de ojos azabache, que caminaba por las calles de lo que hace muchos años era su hogar, permanecía callado y sin expresión en su rostro, esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba siempre estaba presente, y aunque por dentro sufría jamás lo aparentaba, no quería que nadie sintiera pena por él, no le gustaban las atenciones emocionales que le ofrecían, el simplemente vivía por él y para él.

Detuvo su andar al llegar a la enorme puerta de la casa principal, por un momento se quedo ahí parado, inmóvil, dudaba de entrar y enfrentar nuevamente todas esas escenas del pasado que aun le dolían, se decidió a entrar, subió su mano lentamente hasta tocar la fría perilla de la puerta la giro y abrió lentamente, dio un suspiro y un par de pasos dentro, observo todo a su alrededor, estaba oscuro y solo algunas partes de la casa eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna, olía a soledad ese aroma que tienen las cosas cuando las abandonas cuando dejas que el polvo las cubra y olvidas siquiera que eran tuyas; cerro la puerta y se dirigió hasta el centro de aquella enorme casa observaba todo a su alrededor, veía los muebles que quedaban cubiertos por el polvo, telarañas en cada rincón de la casa y un sentimiento de melancolía en el aire.

De pronto se acerco lentamente y con su habitual expresión a aquella pequeña mesa que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación sobre ella, el muro, se encontraba un marco cubierto por el polvo, se quedo pensativo, sus dedos tocaron el marco y deslizándolos hacia abajo sus dedos apartaron el polvo descubriendo la imagen, ahí estaba, el rostro de aquella mujer, la única que lo había amado como nadie, sus rostro similar al suyo mostraba una sincera sonrisa, Mikoto, la madre del uchiha estaba plasmada en esa imagen, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos que esta vez no dolían, la recordó abrazándolo proporcionándole calor y seguridad, el junto a su madre mientras ella cocinaba su sonrisa y las palabras que siempre le decía "_te quiero Sasuke" _casi podía oler el perfume tan característico de ella, observo la imagen y callado con su cara inexpresiva quito el resto del polvo y observo a su familia, el clan uchiha, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi junto a Sasuke, parecían felices, podía observarse el amor de su madre y aunque su padre tuviera esa expresión seria, los amaba, amaba a su hermosa esposa, amaba a su primogénito y amaba a su pequeño Sasuke.

Sonrió, hace mucho que no lo hacía hace mucho que no recordaba a su familia de esta manera, sus sueños ya no eran sangre y venganza, tampoco eran amor o paz pero simplemente ya no había sueños...

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no salía el sol, podían observarse algunas estrellas, en aquel dormitorio se encontraba recostada la ojiperla, quien cansada de tanto esforzarse en dormir, se levanto de la cama se dio un baño, se vistió con su usual atuendo y salió por la ventana, realmente no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero no quería seguir ahí, le resultaba hipócrita y estúpido compartir la mesa con quien no la amaba y la consideraba basura, ella nunca había pensado así, la ojiazul anteriormente luchaba y hacia todo lo posible para obtener un poco de reconocimiento de parte de su padre, y así ganarse su amor, pero tras años de intentarlo, se rindió; ella no se rinde tan fácil, pero cada vez que lo intentaba su padre la trataba aun peor entonces era una lucha interminable.

Caminaba por las calles de konoha, observaba como poco a poco el sol iluminaba y brindaba más luz y calor a la villa caminaba sin rumbo alguno, se detuvo junto al establecimiento de ramen, e imagino a su rubio amigo, su amor imposible, sintió rabia esta vez no era como antes le dolía pensar en Naruto su recuerdo le quitaba la fuerza que alguna vez su nombre le había brindado; Comenzó a correr, quería alejarse de ahí de esa realidad que le dolía y de repente se detuvo, como podía su corazón sentir esto, eran sentimientos que consumían la paz y te hacían aun lado de la felicidad, sacudió su cabeza y observo a su alrededor, si alguien la veía pensarían que se volvió loca, detuvo su mirar en aquel lugar; El sol pintaba en tonos lilas y azules claros el cielo, aun era temprano algunas personas abrían sus negocios y algunos otros comenzaban a salir de sus casas; Hyuga hinata se adentro en aquel territorio, jamás se había paseado por esos rumbos, todo el ambiente era melancolía, veía la sangre que se plasmaba en el piso, veía igualmente casas destruidas, flores y hierba creciendo entre los escombros de algunos hogares, solo se veían algunas casas gastadas por el tiempo, recordó que este lugar también estaba cuando la guerra empezó sin embargo nadie lo ha reparado aun, nadie se interesa en poner de pie lo que un día fue el territorio del clan Uchiha.

Entonces, decidió alejarse, caminaba hacia el arco que se encontraba al entrar al territorio, antes de salir observo nuevamente atrás y dio un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Detesto el sol-

Decidía el azabache que se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de la que anteriormente había sido su casa , el reflejo que daba por la ventana caía en su rostro, levanto una de sus manos obstruyendo el sol a su rostro, dio un largo suspiro y se levanto del sofá, observo a su alrededor y se dirigió al baño lavo su rostro y cepillo sus dientes, se observo al espejo, se miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna, su semblante se volvió tenso se observaba y no lo podía creer, porque era así? porque ahora que había encontrado la paz con la verdad sobre la muerte de su clan por parte de Itachi, porque no podía ser feliz?, porque no podía sonreír? porque sus ojos no expresaban nada? el por primera vez pensaba en cuantas personas sonreían sin dificultad, cuan fácil era sonreír y a él le costaba tanto, por eso envidiaba un poco a Naruto aunque no lo quisiera conocer, lo envidiaba porque el rubio siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de tanto dolor siempre sonreía,

-maldición!- dijo el azabache mientras golpeaba con su puño el cristal que reflejaba su rostro, el golpe ocasiono que el cristal se rompiera y la mano de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar, de pronto lo sintió, alguien se encontraba en el territorio, tomo su katana y salió corriendo se detuvo detrás de una casa y lentamente al asomar su rostro observo que había detrás este lugar.

¿Quien era esa mujer? Y ¿que hacia ahí?

De un movimiento rápido se posiciono tras con su mano tomo una de la manos de la mujer haciéndola hacia atrás provocándole dolor en el brazo y amenazando el blanco cuello de la mujer con su espada,

- quien eres y que haces aquí- dijo el azabache

-so-soy..hyuga-hyuga hinata- dijo con dificultadla ojiperla -qui-quiero ayudar-

-¿ayudar? de qué hablas yo no eh pedido ayuda para nada- dijo seriamente el morocho

-onegai.. suélteme Sasuke- dijo mientras comenzaba a sudar frio por la cercanía del arma a su cuello

Sasuke la soltó arrojándola al suelo

-yo..yo pasaba por aquí y quiero ayudar a levantar este lugar- dijo la joven mientras permanecía tirada en el suelo con una expresión de miedo en su rostro

-ven conmigo- dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar, la hyuga tuvo miedo pero se levanto del piso y siguió al morocho; Llegaron a la casa principal y Sasuke abrió la puerta y camino hasta sentarse en el sofá, la ojiperla se quedo en la puerta de la casa y observo a su alrededor, todo parecía aun más triste que el exterior

-Que esperas... pasa y siéntate- dijo el uchiha mientras la observaba y analizaba tu rostro

La hyuga entro, no supo si debía quitarse sus zapatos pero observo que el morocho no lo hizo entonces solo se limito hasta llegar al sofá y sentarse, con un poco de temor noto la penetrante mirada oscura del chico, trago saliva y cuando reunió valor para hablar el morocho se le adelanto

-as dicho que vienes a ayudar...- dijo el uchiha

-hai- contesto con temor la morena que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado a ese ligar

-dime, te eh pedido tu ayuda- dijo con un tono frio y de enojo al mismo tiempo

-etto...etto, no.. es solo que..yo pa-pasaba por aquí y.. vi este lugar me pareció que también tenía que ser reparado... eso es todo uchiha-san, yo..yo no vengo a entrometerme con usted...yo ni-nisiquiera sabía que estaba aquí..-

El azabache se quedo callado, no sabía porque esta chica se había interesado en este horrible lugar, ¿acaso pensaba levantarlo sola?, parece muy débil, pensaba el uchiha; no sabía si confiar en ella, no porque aquella chica pareciera alguien en quien no se puede confiar, sino que él jamás confiaba en nadie...

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer..- dijo el morocho en un tono grosero

La chica bajo la vista, nadie la necesitaba solo estorbaba para todos, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que ayudar a levantar este lugar, y aunque en un principio ella había empezado sola y quería terminarlo así, no le molestaba que el uchiha estuviera ahí pero era incomoda la situación en que estaba, que tonta, como no pudo darse cuenta que el uchiha ya estaba aquí.

-uchiha-san... yo.. solo quería ocupar mi tiempo libre... nadie se preocupaba por reconstruir este lugar y yo.. yo pensé que si lo hacia se vería mucho mejor... lo siento uchiha-san.. no volveré a molestarlo...-

Sasuke sabía que lo que esa extraña chica decía era verdad, nadie en mucho tiempo se había molestado en levantar el territorio uchiha, y él tenía que hacerlo, que mejor que con ayuda, pero no de una chica no de esas molestas mujeres que se abalanzaban sobre él. Aunque pensándolo bien ella no parecía de esas molestas mujeres, y apuesto a que trabajar con ella sería más fácil que con el dobe de Naruto

-de acuerdo-

-eh?!-

-quieres ayudar ¿no?... lo harás entonces.. trabajaras conmigo- dijo en tono neutro el morocho

-arigato Sasuke-san-

-debo decirte que no te confundas.. mi único propósito es reparar mi territorio y después no volverte a ver.. aceptar tu ayuda es solo para mi beneficio, no te hagas ilusiones.. entendido- dijo fríamente el morocho mientras observaba el rostro de aquella extraña mujer

-hai- dijo sonriente la peli azul

Que le pasa a esta chica, porque contestarme así, no se da cuenta que solo la estoy utilizando.. o será que no le importa realmente ser utilizada.. porque vino a ayudar.. porque no dijo comentario alguno sobre que trabajara junto a mí.. nisiquiera su expresión cambio, que clase de chica tan rara es, si fuera sakura ya hubiese saltado de alegría y estaría feliz, pero esta chica tiene expresión de miedo y timidez.

Por lo menos espero que siga así, no me gustaría que empiece a fastidiarme, aun así debo cuidarme, quizás este es un nuevo plan de conquista, que tontas fangirls yo estoy un paso adelante

-uchiha-san... etto..etto..le-le gustaría comenzar ahora- pregunto la chica tímidamente

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo el morocho y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la casa principal.

.

.

.

.

.

se encontraba la hyuga caminando por los territorios uchiha, en sus brazos llevaba varios kunai's, iba recolectándolos conforme a su paso.

-Por lo menos tendré mi tiempo ocupado, ayudare a uchiha-san y seré útil para alguien, esto me llevara muchos días pero con ayuda de Sasuke-san acabare más pronto-

Después de dos horas llego a la casa principal y dejo en la entrada todos los kunai's, estrellas entre otras armas ninjas que había encontrado, eran cientos algunas muy viejísimas otras más actuales, se sentó por un momento.

-que calor hace, por lo menos eh recolectado todas las armas ya no correremos peligro de alguna herida accidental-

La peli azul se adentro en la casa camino hacia lo que parecía la cocina y observo todo el lugar, estaba cubierta por el polvo, tenia algunos tazones, palillos, cubiertos, vasos, casi todo estaba intacto a acepción de algunas piezas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y algunas que quizás con los temblores de las batallas se habían caído de la alacena, estaba una mesa con cuatro sillas a su alrededor, una estufa, un refrigerador, y otros utensilios, observo todo; Quizás Sasuke-san no ha comido nada desde su llegada.

.

.

.

.

Hace demasiado calor, no veo a la hyuga por ningún lado, hmp seguro era mucho para alguien como ella, y se fue.. no eres tan fuerte hyuga.

Decía el morocho mientras levantaba algunos restos de lo que habían sido hogares anteriormente.

el azabache levanto unos restos de madera, de entre ellos se observo un kunai's con un sello explosivo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí ese sello y justo ahora era descubierto por el uchiha, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver el papel ardiendo cuando quiso alejarse el sello exploto y algunos restos de madera que salieron volando hirieron el cuerpo del uchiha.

comenzaba a anochecer, el cielo se pintaba de tonos rosas pasteles y naranja claro, uchiha maldecía a la hyuga por haberse ido, por decirle que le ayudaría y abandonarlo, toda la tarde no la había visto ni un solo momento a esa mujer, maldición era obvio que solo quería sentirse importante, ahora mismo estará contándole a todas sus amigas, maldición como fui tan estúpido en confiar en ella.

Llego a la casa principal y antes de abrir la puerta observo que en el suelo se encontraban kunai's y algunas otras armas, acaso esta chica le había ayudado a levantar todas las armas esparcidas por el territorio? tenía que estar loca eran muchas las armas que se encontraban por todo el lugar, el se hubiese llevado horas buscándolas, y ella lo hizo en una mañana, eso era de gran ayuda así podía evitar cualquier accidente como el de hace unas horas atrás, siguió su camino, él pensaba que la hyuga se había ido hace ya muchas horas, toco la perilla de la puerta y abrió lentamente, que era todo esto?

-que ha pasado aquí-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escucho como se abrió la puerta principal y con aparente timidez camino hacia el lugar antes mencionado, asombro, era lo que mostraban los ojos del uchiha

-que ha pasado aquí- dijo el pelinegro

-etto... Sasuke-san, eh..eh limpiado un poco.. yo..yo.. espero que no le moleste el haber irrumpido su casa de esta manera- dijo con dulzura y nerviosismo la peli azul

Era un lugar muy diferente al que el uchiha había visto horas atrás, este sitio tenia luz no había rastro alguno de polvo, no había más telarañas, bichos o cualquier insecto, los muebles estaban en su lugar, olía a comida recién preparada; Por un instante el uchiha se sintió melancólico al recordar a su madre cocinando, a su padre sentado en aquel sofá de piel y a su hermano Itachi ayudando a lavar la vajilla, era como antes, su casa estaba como antes incluso el olor a comida que inundaba la casa, era similar al de su madre, todo esto era posible de hacer una chica tan extraña como lo era la peli azul que tenía enfrente y que lo miraba confundida, acaso esta chica limpio todo esto ella sola?, ella tenía la capacidad de volver esto un hogar?, le había dado color a todo, incluso había traído unas flores que se encontraban en un jarrón sobre la mesa del rincón justo debajo del cuadro de su familia; Sasuke camino hacia ese lugar se acerco sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, y observo la fotografía de su familia, era más hermosa la imagen, podía observarse perfectamente la hermosura de su madre, ese cuadro parecía una verdadera obra de arte, esa chica incluso había logrado que aquella imagen reflejara lo hermosa que era

-Sa-Sasuke-san, su madre es muy bonita- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al uchiha, que permanecía atento a aquella hipnotizante imagen; el morocho solo observo la sonrisa que le brindaba la peli azul, sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra

-Uchiha-san! esta herido- dijo la ojiperla mientras observaba las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, corrió a la cocina y trajo en sus manos una pequeña mochila, tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo sentó en el sofá, se dirigió a la cocina y después de unos segundos regreso con un pequeño pañuelo de tela y un poco de agua en un recipiente, se sentó junto a Sasuke

-onegai, podría quitarse su camisa- dijo la ojiluna con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, saco unos pequeños frascos de su bolso y algunos parches y vendas adhesivas, todo esto fue observado por el morocho, que se percato que aquella mujer en ningún momento le observo a los ojos o a su cuerpo, ella solo le daba importancia a sus herramientas de curación, no le importa incluso si me desnudo frente a ella, pensó el morocho

Sasuke se quito la parte superior de su atuendo, miraba a la chica que se encontraba junto a él, cualquiera que viera que Sasuke se quitaba la camisa estaría como loca, así eran esas tías, pero ella.. ella no.. ¿porque? que clase de chica era ella, tenía a Sasuke uchiha sin camisa justo a su lado y solo estaba levemente sonrojada, eh perdido mi encanto o esta chica es realmente rara, pensó el morocho; La peli azul tomo el pañuelo de tela lo sumergió en el agua y lo exprimió un poco

-¿pu-puedo?- dijo la chica, señalando con el pañuelo húmedo las heridas del morocho dándole a entender que limpiaría la sangre que había salido de esas cortadas

-hmp- dijo el azabache y ella comenzó a limpiarlas con extrema delicadeza

Sasuke uchiha solo permanecía en silencio y observaba a esa chica que le recordaba un poco a su madre, la peli azul solo se puso un poco mas roja de su rostro, continuaba limpiando todo el rastro de sangre, humedecía una y otra vez la tela y continuaba con su labor, eran tantas las pequeñas heridas que tenia Sasuke, era como si le hubieran lanzado miles de agujas, saco de su bolso unas pequeñas pinzas y comenzó a retirar pequeñas estacas de madera que habían atravesado la piel del morocho,

Sasuke solo la observaba sin expresión alguna, sin decir nada solo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos como si tratara de memorizarlos por completo.

-Uchiha-san..- hablo la peli azul - como..como se ha hecho esto- pregunto la chica mientras colocaba una pomada sobre cada herida

-hmp, baje la guardia, un sello explosivo se encontraba entre los escombros- dijo el morocho, el roce de los dedos de la chica le resultaba extraño, le hacía sentirse indefenso y lo detestaba

-Uchiha-san, gomen... cre-crei que había recolectado todos las armas que se encontraban al rededor- dijo la peli azul un poco triste, y comenzaba a pegar pequeñas vendas adhesivas en alguna de las heridas del azabache

-este lugar necesita ser reconstruido, nos dañaremos en el transcurso, no te lamentes por cosas sin importancia- dijo el morocho con su habitual tono frio

-hai- dijo la hyuga con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que metía los objetos anteriormente utilizados, a su mochila, tomo el recipiente y la toalla y se levanto del sofá directo a la cocina

-Sa-Sasuke-san.. etto.. hice algo para cenar, debe estar cansado y hambriento..- dijo la chica mientras se quedaba a unos pasos de entrar a la siguiente habitación -venga a cenar Sasuke-san-

dijo la peli azul, eh inmediatamente después entro en la cocina.

Acaso esta mujer a cocinado? ¿pero como lo hizo?.. no había nada en la alacena nisiquiera, sabía si tenía los utensilios necesarios para cocinar.

El azabache se dirigió a la cocina y encontró todo completamente limpio, era increíble que horas atrás este lugar estuviera por completo abandonado, observo a la chica que permanecía de pie junto a la cocina mientras serbia los aperitivos, el pelinegro se acerco a la mesa, tomo asiento.

-Sa-Sasuke-san espero le guste lo que eh preparado- dijo la peli azul mientras ponía frente a Sasuke un platillo y otro para ella, tomo asiento; Sasuke seguía sin decir nada y solo observaba el platillo que estaba frente a él.

-itadakimasu- dijo hinata y comenzó a comer, el uchiha dijo lo mismo en un tono más frio y al igual comenzó a probar ese guisado

-hyuga... tú has hecho todo esto?- pregunto en su tono neutro el morocho

-Ha-hai..-

-te devolveré todo lo que has gastado en los alimentos y en la alacena-

-etto...etto... no se preocupe uchiha-san, no ha sido demasiado... y es un.. favor por aceptar mi ayuda..-

-no me gusta deberle nada a nadie... no digas mas te daré el dinero antes de que te vayas-

-uchiha-san..etto.. de verdad no me debe nada.. solo le estoy ayudando-

-hmp.. como quieras- dijo el morocho mientras seguía comiendo lo que la chica había preparado

-Sa-Sasuke-san... yo..yo podría.. venir a ayudarle mañana?..- pregunto temerosa la hyuga, el morocho solo la observo y dejo de comer, centro su fría mirada en los ojos blancos de la chica. Por un momento la peli azul se arrepintió de haber preguntado, trago salida, y comenzó a sudar frio, bajo la mirada para no ver los ojos de Sasuke, por alguna razón le dio un poco de miedo la forma en que la observaba

-hyuga, ¿que es lo que buscas?- pregunto fríamente a la ojiperla

-eh?...-

-piensas que ayudándome te considerare alguna clase de amiga, buscas mi cariño haciendo todas estas cosas... piensas que sentiré algo por ti, al ayudarme... o solo quieres difundir que me acompañas?... cuál es tu verdadero propósito?... eres de esas chicas molestas? porque si es así... mejor no vuelvas... - cuando termino de decir esas frías palabras, se levanto molesto de la mesa y camino a la salida

-El mundo no gira en torno a usted...- Sasuke se detuvo, normalmente ellas siempre se van cuando él dice eso, pero esta chica, le había contestado.. y no de una buena manera.. ella se atrevía a retarlo.

-que has dicho...- dijo el morocho mientras volteaba a verla con mucha furia acumulada en sus ojos

-No todo tiene que ver con usted.. yo..yo.. no estoy aquí por usted.. ni por sacar provecho de su compañía.. no..no todos los que se acercan a ti, lo hacen para sacarte provecho... usted no es tan deseado como se lo imagina- dijo tartamudeando la chica pero con decisión, viendo a los ojos del azabache que como siempre no reflejaban emoción alguna

Sasuke camino en dirección a la chica y golpeo fuertemente la mesa. observando con furia en los ojos, a la mujer

- Si tan estúpido soy como crees... entonces dime que haces aquí!- dijo con furia el morocho, la chica permaneció en silencio con la mirada baja

- Porque ayudas a este egocéntrico, si tanto me detestas lárgate no necesito de ti ni de nadie!- grito Sasuke a la ojiperla, que aun mantenía la vista abajo

- solo viniste a echarme en cara tu ayuda?!.. di algo!.. es cierto ¿no? eso quieres a eso vienes pues entonces!...-

-QUIERO ALEJARME!- grito la peli azul levantándose rápidamente y con furia de la mesa, interrumpiendo los gritos del morocho

-quiero alejarme de de mi padre, de Naruto, de sakura, de todo... No quiero pensar en la patética y vacía vida que llevo... quiero olvidarme de la realidad en que estoy..- decía la ojiperla con furia y lagrimas en los ojos; El uchiha hubiese dicho algo como "no me interesa si tu vida es patética".. pero no... esta vez no podría hacer eso, se notaba la desesperación, frustración y dolor en cada palabra que decía la peli azul... el no podía decirle algo hiriente e insensible.. porque de cierta manera la comprendía, sabía lo que se sentía querer dejarlo todo y rendirte.. luchar contra los sentimientos de odio.. pero no comprendía.. como es que hyuga hinata, la heredera del poderoso, rico y respetable clan hyuga, sufriera de tanta soledad y desprecio...

Hinata, camino hacia la puerta la abrió y estada dispuesta a salir sin decir ni una palabra mas

-No llegues tarde-

Dijo el morocho desde la cocina, un silencio inundo la casa y después de unos segundos se escucho la puerta cerrarse...

-Esa chica hyuga es más interesante de lo que pensaba-

.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias Sasuke-san-

La ojiperla se sentó a afueras del territorio uchiha, era tarde y no pasaba nadie por aquel lugar, ya en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar, de sus ojos brotaban enormes lagrimas.

Sasuke-san no es malo, el solo a estado demasiado tiempo lejos del amor, ha estado solo desde hace mucho y sus sentimientos solo an sido dolor, odio y venganza.

Ayudare a Sasuke-san en todo lo que pueda, porque él me ha ayudado a mí.

Ahí se quedo la peli azul llorando, no por las palabras de Sasuke, más bien porque al fin alguien la había escuchado, a veces no se necesita dar consejos solamente escuchar, el azabache había logrado que la peli azul gritara y sacara un poco de todo el dolor que tenia dentro. Estaba llorando, porque a si dejas salir los sentimientos y no se acumulan en tu pecho, es así la manera en que el dolor se manifiesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta chica, se atrevió a gritarle al gran Sasuke uchiha... jamás ninguna mujer se había atrevido a responderle de esta manera.. quien se creía ella...

-a que se refería con olvidarse de Naruto y de sakura?... hmp, como sea eso es algo que no me tiene la menor importancia-

Era noche y el azabache salió, caminaba por los alrededores pues extrañamente esta noche no tenia sueño, realmente le había sorprendido que aquella mujer levantara la casa en solo un día... "Pero porque pienso tanto en ella"... se decía una y otra vez "Es tan extraña y muy niña, jamás pensé que existiera una chica como ella.."

"¿vendrá mañana?" se preguntaba el morocho, frunció el ceño y camino a casa, al llegar cerró la puerta con violencia y se recostó en el sofá, coloco las manos tras su nuca cerro lo ojos, estaba enfadado nuevamente.

-que estupideces estoy pensando-

.

.

.

.

.

-HINATA!- grito un hombre con furia, mientras se acercaba a la peli azul que cerraba la puerta tras su llegada, la ojiazul volteo a ver a su padre y sin decir nada bajo la vista ocultando su miedo hacia esa persona, que se acercaba muy enfadado.

-Estas no son horas de llegar!... tienes alguna explicación para esto- reclamo el hombre castaño, la peli azul dudo, no sabía si decirle lo de uchiha, lo más probable sería que se enfadara con ella.

-gomenasai..- dijo la peli azul en un intento de solucionar la situación.

Silencio recorrió la habitación... hinata cayó al suelo..

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde!... o no me detendré la próxima vez- dijo el castaño y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la habitación

La hyuga permanecía en el suelo con los ojos puestos en el piso... sin llorar y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, se levanto limpio el rastro de sangre que salía de su boca, y camino hasta su habitación.

Se observo al espejo... su mejilla estaba roja y tenía una pequeña cortada, tomo un pañuelo y limpio la herida, se observo un rato mas y luego se dirigió a la ducha se desnudo y entro en la bañera.

Se quedo observando a la nada... ya no sentía dolor por fallarle a su padre, ya no le dolían las palabras, insultos o golpes de su padre.. ya estaba acostumbrada... siempre era así.. le gustaría que todo cambiara..pero no era posible... esta era su realidad y tendría que afrontarla... tomo aire y sumergió todo su cuerpo en el agua, abrió los ojos después de unos segundos dejo salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones... comenzó a faltarle oxigeno, el agua entro por su nariz y su boca, comenzaba ahogarse pero seguía serena cerró los ojos, y coloco sus manos a los lados de la bañera para evitar que su cuerpo se elevara y pudiera su rostro salir del agua.. todo era silencio todo estaba callado en aquel baño... solo un par de manos aferrándose a la orilla de la tina podían observarse... _No, nadie puedo morir por si solo ahogándose en una bañera... no._..

Salió rápidamente su cuerpo del agua, se sentó dentro de la bañera, tocio, expulsando el agua que había entrado a su boca, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido, respiraba con rapidez y tocia recuperando fuerzas por el acto que había hecho anteriormente. Una vez un poco más controlada su respiración, observo el agua.. una lagrima salió de sus ojos, abrazo sus rodillas, y cual niña pequeña un dio su cabeza en ese abrazo que ella misma se regalaba.

_Desgraciadamente.. esta era la única forma de sentirse viva._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno espero opiniones jeje realmente me esforcé mucho en escribir todo de la manera más clara posible, y con mucho sentimiento jeje, espero les guste tanto como a mi**

**SALUDOS! **


	2. Protección

Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios jeje fueron de mucha ayuda, repare algunos pequeños errores, otros me faltan pero, bueno quería subir el capitulo dos para tenerlos en mas suspenso…

GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA.

Sin más preámbulo disfruten el siguiente capi

.

.

.

.

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 2  
Protección

El morocho se encontraba despierto, aun faltaban un par de horas para que saliera el sol, quien sabe hasta que hora llegaría la peli azul... o si llegaría... no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa chica, sin su ayuda, el terminaría en años de reparar el territorio uchiha... se levanto de la cama se dirigió al baño se lavo la cara y los dientes, regreso al dormitorio se coloco unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa negra de manga corta, y sus sandalias ninjas, camino a la puerta, el sol aun no salía estaba oscuro y las estrellas aun se podían observar, tomo la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-Uchiha-san, bu-buenos días..Espero no haberle despertado-

Que hacia esta chica, cuanto tenía que había llegado... así que bloqueo su chakra para que no la detectara y no me despertara...

-hace cuanto que llegaste- pregunto el uchiha que permanecía fuera de la puerta observando a la peli azul

-etto..Ha-hace un par de horas..- dijo la peli azul mientras dejaba en el piso algunos objetos que había encontrado en los alrededores del territorio.

Sasuke la observo, camino hacia ella y observo los objetos que la chica había dejado, eran algunos juguetes, jarrones, algunas prendas y demás.

-vamos adentro a un es muy temprano, esperemos que salga el sol- dijo el azabache y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Hinata entro en la casa, con un par de bolsas en sus manos

-Sasuke-san, ¿ya ah desayunado?- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí se encontraban los dos nuevamente, sentados en aquella mesa uno frente al otro

Sin decir nada, ambos disfrutaban del silencio, y aunque trataran ninguno tenía algún tema de conversación en comun.

El azabache observo a la hyuga mientras comía...

-Te has hecho daño?..- pregunto seriamente el morocho y bebió un poco de agua

-etto..Algo.. Algo así- dijo temerosa

-entonces quien te lo ha hecho?- dijo el morocho en su tono habitual

-etto..Mi pa-padre..- dijo en un susurro la peli azul, un susurro que el morocho capto completamente

La ira llego a los ojos de Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y se posiciono frente a la ojiperla, ella observo con miedo esa escena, pero bajo la vista al sentir al azabache a su lado; El tomo con enojo la barbilla de la ojiluna, para que lo viera a los ojos, ella al momento de sentir esta acción cerró por completo sus ojos para que el azabache no observara el miedo que sentía la mujer en esos momentos.

Lo vio perfectamente, la mejilla de la hyuga estaba hinchada, cortada y morada, ¿¡como es posible que alguien le haya pegado con tal furia a esta chica?!

Sasuke soltó la barbilla de la chica camino a la salida y solo pudo escucharse como la puerta era cerrada con violencia..

La hyuga abrí los ojos ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?...

Pasaron un par de horas, el uchiha aun no llegaba, y la peli azul ya había terminado de limpiar la casa estaba acomodando las habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso de aquella enorme mansión.

Solo se escuchaba el reloj, y con cada tic tac la desesperación de la hyuga aumentaba.

De pronto se escucho abrirse la puerta, unos segundos después Sasuke llego hasta donde se encontraba la peli azul, la observo fijamente

-Desde ahora estas bajo mi protección, nadie te hará daño mientras estés junto a mi... ayudándome-

Que había dicho Sasuke?.. Acaso se había preocupado por ella?.. Un leve tono rosa se poso en las mejillas de la hyuga.. Es como había dicho... _Sasuke-san no es malo._

Pasaron las horas, Sasuke reparaba el techo de alguna casa, hinata limpiaba las casas que habían terminado de reparar, aunque no hubiera habitantes, todas las viviendas tenían que ser reparadas...

llevaban aproximadamente 9 casas terminadas por completo, Sasuke se sentó bajo un árbol que se encontraba junto a la casa principal, hinata se acerco con una jarra de agua y se sentó junto a Sasuke y sirvió en dos vasos ofreciéndole uno al uchiha, que lo tomo sin mucho interés ambos estaban cansados, era mucho más trabajo de lo que pensaban, Sasuke no traía puesta su camisa, lo cual ocasionaba que la chica que se encontraba a su lado se sonrojara, la ojiperla no traía puesto su enorme abrigo, solo esa blusa negra ajustada que resaltaba sus voluminosos pechos, el azabache al notar esto se sonrojo un poco sacudió su cabeza y miro al frente, hacía mucho calor, y era hora de comer habían avanzado lo suficiente para descansar un poco

-Hinata, vamos a la ciudad compraremos algunas cosas que necesitamos y comeremos algo-

¿Era una invitación de Sasuke? Pensó la peli azul... pero que tonterías piensas hyuga.. Se dijo a sí misma la ojiluna, era obvio que le ayudabas no va a ser grosero contigo, solo está siendo amable después de todo Sasuke.. A su manera es un caballero...

-Hai.. Sasuke-san..- dijo hinata mientras bajaba la vista y ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo... Sasuke la observo.. ¿porque esta chica le resultaba tan imposible de descifrar?... Seré capaz de preguntarle a donde ha ido esta mañana?... se cuestiono la hyuga

-arigato...-

Fue lo único que dijo la morena, Sasuke la observo y sin expresión alguna se levanto del suelo tomo su camisa se la puso y camino hacia la salida.

-¿vienes? hyuga..- dijo el morocho observándola

-Hai!- dijo la ojiperla tomo su chaqueta y corrió hasta alcanzar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

La hyuga caminaba detrás de Sasuke, se sentía incomoda por todas las miradas asesinas que recibía de las fangirls de Sasuke; El azabache continuaba caminando sin prestar atención alguna a las chicas que lo saludaban, y así continuo su viaje hasta llegar al supermercado.

-Hinata, compra todo lo necesario para comida de un mes.. No dejare que sigas utilizando tus recursos- dijo fríamente el morocho y la ojiluna acepto.

Arroz, pan, vegetales, fideos, y más llevaba la hyuga, por un momento pensó que se estaba excediendo pero Sasuke le había ordenado que todo lo necesario para un mes, entonces se dirigiera a donde estaba Sasuke

-Sa-Sasuke-san, etto eh comprado lo necesario-

-Bien, ya tenemos todo listo, después volveremos por si acaso falta algo-

El azabache se dirigió con la hyuga, pago todo lo que la chica llevaba tenían 16 enormes bolsas de comida y utensilios, la peli azul tomo seis, con mucho esfuerzo y cuando iba a tomar otra Sasuke se la arrebato llevándose 10 bolsas, el azabache era realmente fuerte, pensó la peli azul, continuaron caminando, la chica comenzaba a sudar por el calor del sol y el cansancio de llevar las pesadas bolsas, el azabache la observo de reojo, aun les faltaba camino hasta llegar a casa, la chica parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, la peli azul caminaba con dificultad, estaba demasiado cansada pero tenía que seguirle el paso al uchiha, con esfuerzo trataba de no tambalear en su andar, el ojinegro se detuvo en una pequeña tienda, le ordeno a la mujer que esperara en la sombra mientras el compraba algunos utensilios, y así lo hizo, la chica camino para llegar debajo de la sombra que brindaba un gran árbol, soltó las bolsas y respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y sintió como el aire golpeaba su rostro, escucho que alguien se acercaba, abrió un poco sus ojos y observo al azabache que caminaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, solo sintió como su vista comenzaba a nublarse y perdía fuerza en sus piernas, solo observo la cara de preocupación del azabache y perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Naruto tenía a hinata del cuello contra un muro, apretaba su cuello con violencia y el odio era reflejado en sus ojos; El rubio había liberado la tercera cola del kyuby, la peli azul sujetaba las manos de Naruto en un intento de suavizar el agarre del ojiazul, lloraba, su cuerpo estaba lastimado su mano sangraba y tenia rasguños y heridas por todo el cuerpo_

_-Na-naruto-kun... onegai no me hagas daño- decía con dificultad la ojiluna_

_-Calla!... es tu fin hinata, olvídate de lo que sentías por mí- grito Naruto y puso más presión en el cuello de la hyuga_

_-No!... Naruto onegai- peli azul _

_-Tu no significas nada para mi... eres tan ingenua... solo siento lastima por ti- terminando de decir esto arrogo a la hyuga fuertemente contra el suelo, acumulo chakra en la palma de su mano, la peli azul solo observaba con miedo aquella escena veía la furia en el rostro de Naruto.. Era su fin... el amor de su vida le arrebataba la vida..._

_-HINATA!- _

_No puede ser... acaso ese..Ese era... Si así es, es el... a venido a rescatarme_

_Una espada atravesó el estomago de Naruto provocando que el chakra del rubio se desapareciera y comenzara a sangrar..._

_-Maldito seas... ella no vale la pena... no merece el amor de nadie- _

_Nuevamente la espada atravesó el pecho del rubio provocando la salida de más sangre _

_- tú no mereces su amor...- y corto el cuello del rubio_

_-...Sasuke-san...-_

_Era Sasuke... la había rescatado de las garras del amor de su vida... camino hacia ella, tomo su frágil cuerpo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente..._

_-Sasuke... mírame... estoy bien... no llores... Sasuke!- _

_¿Porque el morocho no la escuchaba?... _

_-SASUKE!... MIRAME!...-grito la ojiluna, toco su hombro y beso su mejilla_

_-Sasuke-san... no llores por mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.. -_

_Pero el terror se apodero de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, su boca se seco, sus piernas flaquearon... ¿que era eso?..._

_Sasuke beso los labios de la chica, un beso tierno y lleno de amor... el beso del adiós..._

_-NO! No... No lo hagas Sasuke- _

_Los labios del azabache se pintaron con la sangre de la mujer._

_El horror se dibujo en el rostro de hinata... Esa chica que tenia Sasuke en sus brazos era ella... llena de sangre, una enorme herida en su estomago... Naruto si la había herido y no solo eso... le había arrebatado la vida._

La chica se levanto rápidamente, observo todo a su alrededor, era noche, no sabía exactamente la hora pero podían observarse las estrellas por la enorme ventana de la habitación, ¿Donde se encontraba? ¿y porque traía esta camisa? El color vino a su rostro cuando noto que solo traía puesta esa camisa blanca y sus bragas.

Trato de levantarse de la cama pero sus pies flaquearon, se sentó nuevamente, respiro profundamente y se hecho para atrás, acostándose nuevamente... Respiro nuevamente profundo, y detecto el aroma del uchiha, la almohada olía a Sasuke, su limpio y varonil aroma inundo todos sus sentidos, tomo la almohada y la abrazo, realmente le gustaba ese aroma.

¿Que clase de sueño era ese?... Porque Naruto la atacaba?... y porque Sasuke era su salvador?... que le estaba pasando? porque esa sensación de alivio cuando veía a Sasuke...

Tocaron la puerta, pero la peli azul no escucho, aun seguía perdida en sus pensares. La puerta se abrió y se mostro el morocho sorprendido por la posición en que se encontraba la chica.

-Sa-Sasuke-san-

Al instante se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada hacia abajo, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, ocultando así su vergüenza ante el morocho. El azabache camino hasta ella, se detuvo frente a la chica dio un suspiro, se agacho a la altura de la ojiluna y con su mano toco su frente.

La peli azul se sorprendió, quedo inmóvil, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y su respiración comenzó a agitarse

-Parece que todo bien... levántate y ayúdame con las cosas- dijo en tono neutro el moreno

La hyuga, se levanto e inmediatamente recordó que debajo de esa camisa traía solo las bragas, sus ojos evitaron los del uchiha, tomo aire y con todo el valor que pudo tomar estaba a punto de decirle al azabache, la situación en que se encontraba, pero el ojinegro le lanzo una prenda a la cara.

-Date prisa, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que despiertes-

La peli azul tomo la prenda que el morocho le había arrojado a la cara, la extendió y se dio cuenta que eran unos bóxers al instante un color rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro

-Es-es la... la ropa interior de sa-sasuke..-

al instante cayó hacia a tras, un hilito de sangre salió de su nariz, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de terror y sorpresa, Sasuke uchiha le estaba dando su ropa interior para que la utilizara, la peli azul se imagino al uchiha en bóxers durmiendo con ellos, dándose una ducha y quitándoselos, al instante sacudió su cabeza, -_Hinata en que te estás convirtiendo- _se dijo a sí misma; Todo esto era observado por el azabache quien la miro desconcertado, se imagino lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, sonrió de medio lado y camino hacia la puerta, la cerro y se quedo ahí parado en el pasillo.

Sonrió, miro el suelo y dio un suspiro, que cosa le provocaba esta mujer, que lo descontrolaba totalmente, dio un suspiro y recordó lo que había sucedido.

. . . . . . . . . . FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . .

_Comenzaba a atardecer, los tonos naranjas del cielo entraban por la gran ventana de la habitación, esos tonos intrusos en aquella habitación pintaban el cuerpo de la mujer, aquella chica que había caído inconsciente se encontraba recostada en la cama del morocho, permanecía calmada, su respiración era pausada, uno de sus mechones pasaba por su rostro, tan sensual y tan niña, una extraña y única combinación. El ojinegro la observaba, por su mente no pasaba pensamiento alguno, solo se limitaba a observarla, como si quisiera desnudarla con la mirada, se acerco a ella... coloco sus manos sobre la cama, tomo el mechón que se posaba en el rostro de la chica, y lo retiro... de pronto esa fragancia atrapo sus sentidos... la mujer que se encontraba debajo de el desprendía ese excitante olor a lavandas, era hipnotizante, el azabache se alejo... fue al closet y saco una camisa negra de manga corta la arrojo a la cama, dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pensaba alejarse y dejar que la chica se cambiara de ropa cuando despertara... pero se detuvo... tenía curiosidad... camino hacia la chica, la observo, respiro profundamente, su mirada estaba perdida en aquella mujer.. ¿que pensaba hacer?...tomo el cierre de la chaqueta de la peli azul, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente... -¿Que te pasa Sasuke?-... se decía a sí mismo... termino de abrir la chaqueta de la chica, podía observar aquella camisa negra que llevaba debajo de su gran abrigo, con su mano temblorosa tomo el abrigo y lo abrió a un mas, dejando ver los enormes pechos de la chica, sus ojos no mostraron sorpresa, seguía con ese rostro sereno y serio que siempre tenia... el azabache ya había visto a hinata sin abrigo, y sus pechos parecían grandes... pero el quería descubrir mas..._

_Subió a la cama y se coloco sobre la hyuga, la observaba intensamente, como aquel depredador observa a su presa, coloco sus manos a ambos lados del cuelo de la hyuga... se quedo así por unos instantes... ¿que pensaba? realmente no pensaba nada, solo que sus ojos no podía observar otra cosa que no fuera esa mujer... sin apoyar su peso en ella la tomo suavemente y saco su abrigo, trato de no despertarla, no podía imaginarse el escándalo que haría esta mujer si lo veía sobre ella con esa mirada de deseo en los ojos... lentamente saco la blusa de la chica y la recostó nuevamente... era la imagen más sensual que había visto en lo que llevaba de vida..._

_Ahí estaba la chica... tan sensual, tan perfecta... esta vez los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sorpresa, la peli azul que estaba debajo de el, solo tenía puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo, un sujetador negro con pequeños encajes, su piel blanca como la nieve, y tan caliente como el sol, su fino cuello, su perfecto y plano abdomen y sus grandes y bien formados pechos... esta mujer era como una obra de arte._

_El azabache, desabrocho el botón de los pantalones de la hyuga, luego el cierre y comenzó x bajarlo... por kamy que agradecía que esta chica estuviera tan cansada que nisiquiera sintiera roce alguno... saco por completo el pantalón de la ojiluna..._

_Ahí la tenía a la hyuga, tan sensual ante sus ojos, solo en ropa interior, los ojos de Sasuke mostraban deseo... se acerco al cuello de la chica, respiro el aroma que emanaba esa mujer... tomo la camisa blanca y se la coloco con cuidado a la hyuga, si seguía viéndola solo así... la haría suya en cualquier momento... se acerco a sus labios, los observo... eran carnosos, rosados, perfectos... la nariz del azabache está a unos cuantos milímetros de la nariz de la hyuga, poco faltaba para que sus labios se juntaran..._

_Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba observando a hyuga... los tonos naranjas del cielo, habían cambiado a la oscuridad.. Era ya de noche, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar a cada segundo._

_Esto es una horrible tortura... si esta chica lo deseara, ahora mismo el podría estar teniendo sexo con ella, pero no... Esta chica le tenía miedo... nisiquiera ponía interés en la sensualidad del azabache.._

_-¿Porque hyuga?- _

_Dijo el azabache en reclamo, aun permanecía a milímetros de los labios de hinata... se acerco mas y ligeramente sus labios rozaron los de la peli azul .. El cuerpo del azabache se tenso, la adrenalina entro a su sistema... ahora la iba a besar.. No importaba que la chica despertara, el utilizaría su técnica para engañarla y hacerla pensar que era una ilusión, se acerco lentamente a los labios de la hyuga_

_-Na-naruto-kun..- _

_Sasuke se ha quedado inmóvil... esta chica había dicho el nombre del dobe..._

_-.. Onegai... no me hagas daño...-_

_El azabache se quedo aun mas sorprendido, Naruto... le hacía daño?... que pasa con esta chica..._

_-...Sasuke-san...- _

_El azabache se levanto rápidamente de la cama, pensó que la hyuga había despertado, pero no... Ella seguía dormida_

_Esta chica está soñando conmigo.. Y Naruto... _

_La hyuga comenzó a moverse en la cama, dando indicios de que en cualquier momento despertaría, el azabache tomo la ropa de la mujer, abrió el closet, saco una prenda y salió rápidamente de la habitación. _

_Se quedo parado detrás de la puerta... que le había sucedido... porque perdió el control de esta manera... respiro profundamente... observo las prendas que traía en la mano.. Las dejo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el pasillo espero a tranquilizarse... respiraba una y otra vez... frunció el ceño... -contrólate uchiha-... se dijo a si mismo... estaba furioso nunca antes le había sucedido esto...y jamás pensó que le sucedería con la hyuga._

_Trato de calmarse después de todo ella no lo había provocado... _

_Dio vuelta y toco la puerta.. Nadie contesto supuso que aun estaba dormida.. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a esa mujer abrazando la almohada..._

_Si la veo así de nuevo.. No me detendré.._

_. . . . . . . . . FIN FLASHBACK . . . . . . . . _

La peli azul tomo los bóxers y se los coloco sobre sus bragas, se vio al espejo, y se sonrojo la camisa llegaba a sus muslos, además de eso se transparentaba resaltando un poco su sujetador negro y el bóxer se pegaba al cuerpo de la mujer resaltando su bien formado trasero, camino hacia la puerta la abrió y salió rumbo a la cocina, observo al azabache, que se encontraba acomodando los alimentos que habían comprado, -_si hace un rato que llegamos porque uchiha-san apenas esta guardando los víveres- _se cuestiono la hyuga.

-uchiha-san... le ayudare- dijo la hyuga mientras corría a la cocina y tomaba unos víveres y comenzaba a guardar verduras y algunas otras cosas en la nevera; Esto era observado por el morocho, quien solo pensaba en lo que había hecho minutos atrás, dejo de observarla y continuo acomodando algunas latas y cereales en la alacena.

La hyuga lo observo de reojo, no podía sacarse de la mente aquellas imágenes de Sasuke y ella... observo como el morocho terminaba de acomodar, algunas latas y cereales y giro su cabeza nuevamente...

-Sa-sasuke-san, me podría decir que hora es..- Pregunto la hyuga con timidez

-Son las 10- dijo desinteresadamente el azabache

La hyuga se preocupo.. Hiashi seguramente estaba enfadado a su mente regresaron las palabras de su padre "_la próxima vez no me detendré" _la peli azul se preocupo pero intento aparentar calma

-Uchiha-san... etto..Debo volver a casa..-

-hmp-

-Arigato por lo de hoy... Sasuke-san... lamento las molestias que le cause-

-hmp-

Realmente el morocho no era de muchas palabras... pero tampoco la estaba ignorando.

-Sa-sasuke-san... podría ... decirme donde se encuentra.. Mi ropa-

-Esta en el cuarto de lavado-

La ojiluna se dirigió al lugar mencionado, observo su ropa limpia y sonrió... no podía creer que alguien tuviera un detalle así de lindo con ella, mucho menos alguien como Sasuke, pero era obvio ya que ella le ayudaba y el solo le devolvía el favor.

La ojiluna tomo la ropa, aun estaba un poco húmeda, al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo de haberla lavado.

.

.

.

.

.

El azabache, tomo las sabanas que había comprado, recordó la cara de felicidad de la hyuga al encontrar esas hermosas sabanas, así como muchas otras cosas que juntos habían escogido... -que estupidez- pensó, -son solo sabanas-... Las tomo y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, si quería usarlas primero tenía que lavarlas.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo en blanco por la imagen que captaban sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

Traía puesta la ropa que el uchiha me había prestado, me quite los bóxers y quede en bragas, comencé a sacarme la camisa, y quede en ropa interior me di la vuelta, me agache para desabrochar mis sandalias y ponerme el pantalón cuando termine de desatarlas me levante y en ese momento Sasuke uchiha abrió la puerta

.

.

.

.

-Que..Que demonios esta chica esta en ropa interior frente a mi- pensó el ojinegro, sus ojos se fueron directamente a los pechos de la hyuga, la chica se pinto de rojo al instante observo aterrada el rostro del morocho y descubrió que el hombre observaba sus enormes pechos.

-kyaaaa-

El azabache fue lanzado hacia la pared por la enorme fuerza de la bofetada que la hyuga le dio.

La peli azul cerró la puerta y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

.

La peli azul camino hacia la cocina, se encontró al morocho sentado en la mesa, lo observo a los ojos.. Y el azabache la observo con una mirada asesina.. Ella camino hacia donde estaba Sasuke

-Sa-sasuke-san.. Go-gomenasai...-

La chica bajo la vista, el moreno seguía observándola.. Se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salida de la cocina y antes de salir por completo se detuvo sin voltear s ver s la hyuga quien permanecía con la cabeza baja

- No te esfuerces tanto, duerme más, y cierra las puertas con seguro cuando te desvistas-

El azabache salió del lugar, la morena se quedo atónita ante las palabras del morocho.. Eran recomendaciones..Consejos de alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

Camino orgullosa, abrió la puerta y salió...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uff soy buena escribiendo lemon y hentai, les prometo que mas delante habrá algo de esto jeje claro con mucho respeto para el público que no es muy fan de este género de anime**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… recuerden que este fanfic es AMOR LENTO, a si que habrá muchísimas más sorpresas.**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR SUS COMENTARIOS L S AMOOO! BESOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	3. El amor que creía tener

**°Kattyto **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que los siguientes caps te gusten aun mas :-*

**°hyga-sara **SASUHINA es lo mejor: 3 jeje estoy muy de acuerdo contigo son muy parecidos :-* Gracias por seguir la historia.

**°Juvia Mavis-chan **jejeje arigato juvi-chan claro que es amor lento pero no los aburriré todo será COMPLETAMENTE EMOSIONANTE! :D gracias por seguir la historia. Besos

**hinatacris**Querida hinatacris espero que mas delante pueda cumplir tus expectativas lemon y sobretodo hentai :-* jejeje gracias por comentar

**°Cinthya **querída me has dado una hermosa idea con tu comentario :-* mas delante veras de que hablo. besitos y mil gracias

**°Lena**muchísimas gracias Lena-chan me fuiste de mucha ayuda jeje. Besitos y gracias por seguir mi historia

**°sasuhinafan por siempre **Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Espero los siguientes cap sean de tu agrado. :-*

**°Fher34 **Me alegra que te guste de verdad espero jugar con los sentimientos de los lectores haha :-* Gracias por seguir mi historia. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**°°°Los personajes son propiedad del gran kishimoto°°°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 3

El amor que creía tener

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era muy noche, la hyuga caminaba a casa... Estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero estaba segura que no era bueno.

Dando pasos rápidos y seguros pasaba junto al Ichiraku Ramen... Recordó que el rubio de sus sueños siempre se encontraba en ese lugar, pero desde hace tiempo que no veía a Naruto por ahí...

-Hinata-chan!-

La peli azul escucho su nombre, volteo y lo observo... ahí estaba el rubio, con su enorme sonrisa, disfrutando un gran tazón de ramen.

-Hinata-chan... ven! comamos ramen!-

La hyuga entro al establecimiento, era tarde pero ese lugar siempre estaba abierto para el hokage.

Naruto estaba un poco ebrio, pero continuaba comiendo tazones de ramen

-Hola hina... mi gran y única amiga hinata-

-Na-naruto-kun ¿estas bien?-

.

.

.

.

La hyuga sabía que era demasiado tarde para estar fuera de casa... No se imaginaba nisiquiera que consecuencias tendrían sus actos, con respecto a su padre... Por alguna razón, cuando el rubio había dicho "..._mi gran y única amiga hinata", _la peli azul sintió como su corazón se acelero, una inconsciente sonrisa, se dibujo en los labios de la chica... aun, a pesar de todo no podía olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el ojiazul...

.

.

.

.

El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los arboles, la noche oscura y radiante a la vez, el escenario perfecto para una historia de amor... pero en su lugar, solo estaban ellos... ese par de amigos que mas allá de palabras no llegaron... la que declaro y el que olvido... esos eran ellos... hyuga hinata y Naruto Uzumaki.. No le bastaba al rubio con dejarte en las sombras... También quería recordarte tu posición.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la academia... Ese lugar donde habías pasado tus primeros años, detrás de el, siempre observándolo...porque nunca hubo un "_juntos_" un "_nosotros" _o un "_tu y yo"_... no... Porque siempre estabas sola... siempre eras tu... nunca te había demostrado que estaba contigo... hasta que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarlo... fue cuando el tomo tu presencia en cuenta... pero a si como te ve...a si se olvida de ti

-Naruto-kun... ¿has bebido mucho?-

La peli azul estaba preocupada por el rubio, sin importar que a este chico jamás le había importado la ojiluna.

El ojiazul estaba ebrio, no lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento, pero si para caminar con dificultad, caminaron hasta el columpio donde hace mucho tiempo el moreno había llorado y reído, el abandono y la felicidad de otros... el ojiazul se sentó sobre el pasto y la peli azul se sentó junto a el... sus mejillas se sonrojaron nunca había estado de esta manera con Naruto.

-Hina... lo logre-

-de... De que hablas...Naruto-

-Sakura-chan es mía... le gane al idiota de Sasuke-

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación. Todo sentimiento de amor se desvaneció... su cuerpo se tenso, sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente... el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció... y su rostro se torno mas pálido de lo normal.

-Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan, es increíble... ella me hace tan feliz...-

Los ojos de la peli azul se tornaron tristes, _¿Que es todo esto? Viene a burlarse de mí?... porque me dices esto Naruto... si quieres hacerme daño hay otras maneras... no seas tan cruel..._

-Yo le agradezco a sakura que haya estado a mi lado siempre-

La hyuga frunció el ceño, la ojiluna no podía creer que ella tuviera esas actitudes, pero estaba realmente enfadada... después de todo lo que ella dio por el rubio, el venía a decirle en su cara, que quien siempre estuvo a su lado fue sakura... esto le dolió hasta lo más profundo del corazón... no creía que la felicidad de Naruto le hiciera tanto daño...

_-Me duele... Naruto... tú me haces daño-_

No podía soportarlo mas... la peli azul se levanto, observo a los ojos al moreno y respiro profundo

-¿Eso es estar a tu lado siempre?-

El rubio la observo, realmente estaba furiosa, esa expresión jamás se había visto en el rostro de la hyuga, sus ojos blancos daban miedo, podía observarse en ellos el daño que le habían causado las palabras del peli azul.

-Hina... Hinata-chan... ¿estas bien?-

Como podía preguntarle eso... por supuesto que no estaba bien... después de recibir un golpe no te encuentras bien... acaso Naruto es tan torpe para no darse cuenta del daño que había provocado en la ojiluna

-No se te olvide Naruto... ella nunca dio nada por ti-

El tono frio de las palabras de la hyuga, erizaron la piel del moreno

-Siempre que estuvo junto a ti... Solo era para su beneficio-

El rubio se quedo perplejo... ¿esta era hyuga hinata?... su voz era como la de Sasuke, fría y sin ningún cuidado de no herir los sentimientos para quien iban dirigidas

_Siempre que estuvo junto a ti... Solo era para su beneficio-_

Y entonces el moreno recordó, _-Naruto-kun...trae a Sasuke de regreso... onegai-... -Naruto yo... yo... te quiero... deja de seguir a Sasuke-...-Naruto traerá a Sasuke de regreso-... -Naruto... estamos en esto con Sasuke... apoyémoslo!-_

Sakura siempre que estaba junto a el... siempre que le mostraba cariño... cuando era para su beneficio... para su propia felicidad... y lamentablemente todo esto tenía que ver con Sasuke...

Los pensares del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de la hyuga

-Si eso te hace feliz...-

Dijo la morena que giraba su cabeza al frente..

-...con que poco te conformas...-

Esas últimas palabras de la hyuga sonaron aun más vacías y frías...Quién diría que esta chica se enfadara así...

La hyuga corrió... Quería alejarse...

_-Naruto... tú me haces daño-_

.

.

.

.

El rubio llego a casa... esta ebrio... pero sabía perfectamente lo que la hyuga le había dicho... -Que pasa con hinata... - No podía creer lo que la chica le había dicho... ¿porque hinata no se alegraba por él?...

.

.

.

.

.

La ojiluna caminaba por las calles de konoha... a paso lento y pausado... como si su energía se hubiese agotado por completo... la oscuridad de la noche inundaba el lugar... un escenario tenebroso que no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo... la luna y las estrellas ya no eran hermosas... solo estaban ahí... viendo la desdicha de la azabache... en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía por dentro... nunca se hubiese esperado las palabras del rubio... la persona que tanto quería... después de darle la espalda, le restregaba en la cara la felicidad que compartía con esa peli rosa... haciéndole ver lo invisible de su existencia... lo poco que importada para el... y lo insignificante que era ella a comparación de todos, en opinión del rubio...

Porque de saber que dolería tanto... nisiquiera se hubiera acercado a él... porque de saber que su vida sería así... se hubiera rendido hace mucho tiempo.

La chica se detuvo... observo el lugar por donde pasaba... ahí estaba aquella calle donde había vuelto a ver al rubio después de dos años y medio, de su partida con jiraiya... La peli azul respiro, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron... estaba derrotada... cayó al suelo de rodillas... su cuerpo solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna... su semblante era frágil... -_¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?... porque Naruto no me quiere, después de todo lo que eh hecho por el...-_ Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos... realmente dolía amar a las personas...

.

.

.

.

.

El ojinegro salió de su casa... se sentía extraño y confundido... porque había actuado de esa manera... el no era así...

Llevaba tiempo caminando por las calles de konoha, no se sentía bien... era como si hubiese hecho algo prohibido... _Pero... ¿que hay de malo en disfrutar a una mujer?..._

De pronto la observo... ahí estaba la hyuga... en el suelo.

-Esta idiota que hace aquí- murmuro el moreno

Camino hacia donde estaba la peli azul... la observo fijamente... se sintió ignorado...

-mañana llega temprano a mi casa, tenemos que terminar cuanto antes-

Pero nuevamente el moreno fue ignorado...

-pero qué demonios!... me estas escuchando!...-

Dijo molesto el pelinegro... el no era alguien muy paciente... observo a la morena que seguía en el suelo... su rostro era ocultado por sus mechones de cabello... el azabache dio media vuelta... estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Uchiha-san...-

La voz de la hyuga era casi un susurro... pero el moreno logro captarla... se detuvo y volteo a verla...

-Hinata...-

Dijo con asombro el ojinegro.

El rostro de la hyuga estaba repleto de lagrimas... sus ojos mostraban una tristeza enorme... esa expresión en su rostro era tristeza pura... desolación y abandono

-onegai... no me deje usted también...-

La ojiluna lo observaba a la cara.. Como buscando una respuesta que nunca llegaría... el cuerpo de Sasuke tembló... esas palabras eran tristes... ella estaba completamente sola... ¿que no la deje?... de que está hablando...

El azabache se acerco a la chica que aun seguía en el suelo, solo la observaba... ¿que le provocaba esta mujer?... No podía decir nada, el no era bueno para estas situaciones...

La azabache continuaba llorando, respiro profundo... no se quedaría en ese lugar a escuchar lo que el morocho le diría... el no era bueno para estas situaciones... lejos de ayudar podría herirla a un mas... el era amable pero no gentil o dulce

La azabache se levanto... bajo su rostro, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a irse... no se quedaría ahí mostrándole su debilidad al uchiha

.

.

.

.

.

Esta chica me hace sentir extraño... es tan débil... _-onegai... no me deje usted también- _pero esas palabras me hacen sentir incluso más débil que ella... ¡se ha levantado!... ¿acaso piensa irse?

.

.

.

.

.

La hyuga aun continuaba llorando, se levanto y echo a correr...

El azabache tomo su mano, antes de que se alejara... la atrajo hacia sí... y la chica quedo recargada del fuerte pecho del morocho... el pelinegro soltó el agarre de la muñeca de la chica y la abrazo...

.

.

.

.

A correspondido mi abrazo... _-¿Que estoy haciendo?- _

Así no soy yo... pero no puedo evitarlo... es como si mi cuerpo actuara por sí solo... Esta mujer me da un sentimiento de tranquilidad... me gusta el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío... ese olor que tiene lo necesito más cerca, más tiempo...

.

.

.

.

-_Sa-Sasuke...-_

Nunca me había esperado esto de Sasuke... pero realmente me agrada su varonil aroma... sus brazos me brindan calor y seguridad... me siento tan protegida a lado de Sasuke... correspondo a su abrazo... comienzo a llorar... que vergüenza... eh mojado su camisa cual niña pequeña... esto es lo que necesito... cariño... y el cariño de Sasuke me es suficiente...

.

.

.

-Yo no te dejare-

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El rubio llego a su casa, esta vez no iría a la oficina... quería llegar a su habitación y dormir... lo que la hyuga le había dicho, realmente le ha afectado...

Abrió la puerta, dejo sus sandalias en el pasillo, paso por la cocina, y observo sobre la mesa, una pequeña nota... al parecer sakura no dormiría con él esa noche... y realmente lo agradecía... no estaba en condiciones de estar con ella

Llego a su habitación, y se recostó sobre la cama, la obscuridad inundaba la habitación... estaba ebrio pero no era tonto... sabía que desde que era hokage sakura había aceptado estar con el... incluso casarse... _-No se te olvide Naruto... ella nunca dio nada por ti- _las palabras de la hyuga pasaron por los pensamientos del moreno.

No podía creer lo que estaba pensando...

Como había dicho la ojiluna... sakura jamás había se había arriesgado por el Uzumaki... quien se sacrifico dos veces por el rubio, había sido la hyuga...

Recordó los momentos en la academia... sakura lo consideraba un tonto y una molestia... cuando el termino mal herido por tratar de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, ella solo lloraba por el azabache, jamás le importo que el rubio se hiciera daño en el intento de traerlo de vuelta... y que tal su actuación, cuando fingió amarlo para que dejara de buscar a Sasuke, solo por egoísmo... aunque la forma de ser de sakura era así... todas las tonterías de Naruto eran cobradas con un golpe por parte de la peli rosa... realmente ella jamás se había interesado en el...

El rubio no quería pensar que era interés la razón por la que sakura estaba con él, no quería nisiquiera pensar en que la peli rosa estaba a su lado por alguna otra razón que no fuera amor.

Estaba confundido... hinata no es así... ella no se atrevería a hablar de esa manera de una amiga... pero entonces ¿Porque había dicho eso?

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos. Mañana hablaría con hinata... por su culpa no estaría en riego su relación con sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Llego el morocho a casa... se quito sus sandalias al entrar y camino a la habitación... llego a la cama, se saco la ropa y quedo en bóxers... se acostó en la cama, observo la ropa que hace unos minutos traía puesta... su camisa olía a lavandas.

A pesar de ser alguien muy extraña esa chica, no le molestaba en absoluto.

-_Yo no te dejare-_

Eso que dijo, le traería muchos problemas... pero en ese momento el estaba seguro de lo que decía... ahora era una promesa.

. . . . . . . . . . . Flash back. . . . . . . . . . .

_Lo vio perfectamente, la mejilla de la hyuga estaba hinchada, cortada y morada, ¿¡cómo es posible que alguien le haya pegado con tal furia a esta chica?!_

_Sasuke soltó la barbilla de la chica camino a la salida y solo pudo escucharse como la puerta era cerrada con violencia..._

_El azabache camino hasta la casa de la hyuga, en el cielo se dibujaba pequeños rayos de luz, el sol comenzaba a salir._

_Llego a la residencia hyuga, un lugar enorme y hermoso, toco la puerta y una anciana señora de ojos blancos abrió_

_-Uchiha-san- _

_Dijo la anciana con asombro _

_-Hiashi hyuga... donde esta- _

_Los ojos se Sasuke reflejaban odio_

_-No me as escuchado?!... quiero hablar con Hiashi!-_

_Replico el uchiha, esta vez sonó por toda la casa su petición, la anciana tembló ese tono de voz erizaba la piel de cualquiera._

_-Que manera tan indecente de venir a una casa en la cual no eres bienvenido-_

_Una voz se escucho dentro de la mansión _

_El pelinegro enfureció al escuchar lo anterior... sin duda ese era Hiashi._

_-No me importa si soy bienvenido o no-_

_Dijo el morocho al momento en que hacía a un lado a la mujer y entraba en la casa._

_Observo a Hiashi sentado tomando té, se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y lo observo._

_El semblante del ojiblanco era sereno... incluso bebía un poco del pequeño vaso que traía en manos_

_-Que insolencia de tu parte, entrar así a mi casa-_

_-calla!..-_

_-No vendrás a mi casa a hablarme de esta manera... traidor-_

_Una vez dicho esto, el ojiluna se levanto activando su byakugan, y lanzando un golpe hacia el uchiha._

_Pero el morocho fue mas rápido... con su mano derecha tomo la muñeca del castaño, evitando así el golpe dirigido hacia el... y con su espada en la mano izquierda, amenazaba el cuello del hyuga._

_Rápidamente varios sirvientes del clan de ojos blancos, rodearon al uchiha,_

_-has venido a asesinarme traidor... no tienes ninguna oportunidad-_

_Dijo el castaño observando con cierta diversión al morocho_

_-No eh venido aquí a asesinarte...sería un desperdicio de tiempo-_

_Respondió burlón el morocho... Hiashi frunció el ceño... este impetuoso se creía tan listo_

_-Cobarde!... te has arrepentido ya?-_

_Grito el hyuga, esperando alguna respuesta violenta por parte del morocho... para que sus sirvientes lo atacaran de inmediato_

_-Cobarde ¿yo?-_

_Dijo el morocho mientras lo observaba con un brillo rojo en sus ojos_

_-más cobarde aquel que golpea a una mujer-_

_Hiashi se quedo sin palabras... jamas se habria esperado esa respuesta del morocho_

_-no te atrevas a tocar a hinata otra vez...-_

_Una vez dicho esto, el uchiha soltó al castaño, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo sin voltear a ver a los asombrados espectadores_

_-o entonces te matare...-_

_Fue lo que dijo el azabache, antes de alejarse de aquel lugar..._

_Hiashi permaneció inmóvil... ¿que tenía que ver este traidor con su hija? y porque me ha enfrentado... ¿acaso ella tiene algo que ver con él?_

_._

_._

_._

_-Hinata... protegerte me traerá muchos problemas... pero es una promesa-_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . Fin Flash back. . . . . . . . . . . _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por comentar ;)  
eh regresado a clases así que tardare un poco en subir continuación pero no se preocupen no les fallare ni lo dejare sin terminar.**_

_**Gracias por seguirme  
Besitos :-***_


	4. Falsedad

Kyaaaa! *o* muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste el siguiente capítulo, comenten!

**ADVERTENCIA:** CONTIENE UN POCO DE NARUSAKU. (les gustara de verdad jejeje)

El capitulo esta cortito jeje esque ya queria subirlo :) el proximo lo hare mas largo ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

°°°L**os personajes son obra de gran kishimoto°°°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Falsedad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La ojiluna caminaba de regreso a casa, eran las 3:30 de la mañana, esta chica jamás se había atrevido a llegar tan tarde a casa... pero esta vez... el tiempo se había ido volando, primero con Naruto le pareció una eternidad y después con Sasuke el tiempo se a ido tan rápido que si duraba lo que su corazón le ordenaba jamás hubiera llegado a casa.

Abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, al parecer todos se encontraban durmiendo, camino por los enormes pasillos... subió las escaleras en silencio y cuando llego ante la puerta de su habitación, su padre se coloco a un lado de la chica. Sorprendiéndola por completo.

-O-otousan...-

-¿porque has llegado hasta esta hora?-

Interrogo su padre... la chica flaqueo, su padre la observaba furioso... no tenia explicación alguna para su retraso, era mejor no decirle la verdad.  
La ojiluna solo permaneció en silencio, bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro... no porque sintiera miedo o vergüenza... más bien era porque al recordar al morocho, el causante de su retardo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-Que clase de casa crees que es esta...-

El castaño hablo... estaba tan furioso... la azabache sabia que el castigo sería grave o quizás el golpe que recibiría de su padre

-una mujer decente... no anda a esta hora en las calles...-

Era imposible creer lo que su padre le decía... ¿que clase de chica piensa que es su propia hija?

-gomenasai...-

Era lo único que podía decir frente a su padre... ella siempre que estaba junto a él era para decir lo siento.

El hombre tomo al hyuga de la muñeca sujetándola con fuerza y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Es lo único que sabes decir!...-

Hinata lo observo con miedo en los ojos... su padre la golpearía en cualquier momento, y ella no saldría bien esta vez

-A mi no me sabes decir nada mas... pero que tal al uchiha-

Esto último que había dicho su padre, había sorprendido tanto a la hyuga...

-A él le cuentas todo ¿no?... ¡¿eres una traidora como él?!-

-¡Sasuke-san no es un traidor!-

Grito la ojiluna... soltando el agarre de su padre... incluso ella misma se había sorprendido del tono de sus palabras tan decididas

-cállate!...-

Le grito el castaño, al momento en que le soltó una bofetada a la ojiluna, arrojándola al suelo

-así que lo defiendes he... tú crees que a él le interesas... crees que le serás de ayuda?... no seas tonta!... a el no le intereso nisiquiera su hermano, ni la aldea... mucho menos alguien como tú!... eres débil... y el jamás se interesaría por personas como tu-

Si... eso que había dicho su padre era cruel... y quizás cierto... pero aun no era tiempo de alejarse del morocho... de abandonarlo una vez que le había prometido su ayuda.

La hyuga se levanto del suelo... levanto el rostro y observo ojos a su padre

-¡mientras Sasuke no me diga que no me necesite no me alejare!-

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la ojiluna, quería preguntarle cual era la causa de que el uchiha la necesitara... que era lo que le había pedido y sobretodo que hacía con ese traidor...

Se sintió extraño al escuchar la seguridad que le daba el nombre del uchiha pues incluso se había atrevido a retarle…

-CALLATE!-

Que se cree esta niña... no puede venir a mi casa a hablar de ese uchiha... no le permitiré estar junto a ese idiota

La ojiluna perdió su fuerza ante la fuerte voz de su padre, bajo la vista como siempre lo hacia... tenía miedo... muchas veces le había hablado así y las consecuencias no eran buenas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... tenía miedo de preguntar eso que siempre la inquietaba

-Padre...usted...¿usted me quiere?-

El castaño se sorprendió de las palabras de su hija... ¿porque de pronto esa repentina pregunta?...

El silencio inundo la habitación... realmente era extraño ese momento... su padre se quedaba callado ante sus palabras... que significa su silencio?.

El castaño dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar...

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Todo esto era observado por los sorprendidos ojos de la hyuga, quien escucho esa frase que su padre lanzo al viento... ignorando por completo su interrogante, mostrándole lo que ya sospechaba.

Nuevamente bajo la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

-... justo lo que creía...-

La hyuga soltó al aire esas palabras llenas de dolor... las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, abrió la puerta de su habitación entro rápidamente en ella y la cerro.

_-... justo lo que creía... otousan, no me quiere-_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En konoha el sol era ocultado por grandes nubes oscuras, que advertían la llegada de lluvia...

Un joven rubio de ojos azules caminaba por las calles que tantas veces recorrió con su ahora "prometida" después de lo que le había dicho hinata... su corazón estaba en duda.

Tras recordar cada momento que había pasado junto a sakura, no se explicaba el porqué el repentino amor de la peli rosa hacia él... no podía permitirse vivir con esta duda, si haría una vida junto a sakura... debía estar seguro de que ambos se amaban lo suficiente... y sobretodo que su amor era verdadero.

El moreno se detuvo ante la casa de su prometida... era momento de afrontar la situación...

Estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando escucho una leve risa femenina... giro su cabeza y lo que veía, no lo podía creer...

-Hi-Hinata y Sasuke-

El azabache caminaba junto a la hyuga, ambos cargaban unas cuantas bolsas, al parecer venían de realizar algunas compras... La hyuga reía junto a Sasuke quien tenía una expresión de enfado y vergüenza... la peli azul sonreía divertida, todo indicaba que la razón de su risa era algo hecho por el uchiha...

El rubio se quedo sorprendido... jamás había visto esa risa en hinata... se veía realmente hermosa de esa manera... pero frunció el ceño al observar al morocho, esa expresión en su rostro jamás la había visto... era diferente a todas las veces que le había visto... apretó sus puños...

Ambos jóvenes pasaron junto al rubio sin darse cuenta de su presencia... esto enfado al ojiazul... pero su ira se vio incrementada cuando observo como el azabache le quito un par de bolsas a la hyuga para cargarlas el...

-Dame eso-

Fue lo que dijo el azabache al momento de quitarle las bolsas a la hyuga... el morocho estaba siendo amable con la peli azul... y aunque trataba de ocultar su amabilidad con ese tono neutro que tenia... podía observarse que la verdadera razón era para ayudar a la peli azul.

La hyuga sonrió ante la acción del azabache ella al igual que el rubio sabía perfectamente porque lo hacia...

La peli azul y el morocho continuaron su camino

El rubio lleno de ira se dio la vuelta y toco la puerta de la casa...

_Estúpido Sasuke... _

Por su mente solo podía estar esa escena...

_¿Desde cuándo hina es amiga de ese theme? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Porque están juntos? jamás se han hablado... hinata y Sasuke no tienen nada en comun... porque hinata no me saludo... maldito Sasuke, porque ella sonreía de esa manera con el... tan tranquila, honesta y dulce... Maldición!_

Sus pensares se vieron interrumpidos al observar como la puerta frente a él se abría, mostrando a la peli rosa

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?-

Inmediatamente el rubio cambio su expresión de enfado, miro a su prometida y entro en la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirosa abrazo a su prometido, le dio un necesitado beso en los labios, el rubio no respondió a los labios de la chica... la chica de ojos jade se alejo y lo observo desconcertada... el Uzumaki jamás había rechazado una de sus besos, nisiquiera en las peores situaciones...

-Naruto... te sucede algo-

cuestiono la chica que observaba el rostro triste del Uzumaki,

-¿tus padres están en casa?-

-eh?... no, ellos salieron al país del té, volverán en un par de días-

El Uzumaki se lanzo sobre la pelirosa, beso con desesperación sus labios y abrazo la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia si...

-na-naruto... espera.. que haces-

-¿no quieres?-

El Uzumaki tenía esa expresión de vacío en el rostro, cuestiono a la chica sin que sonara fríamente... la Haruno no respondió nada, y el Uzumaki continuo con sus apasionados besos, caminaron entre besos y caricias hasta la habitación de la Haruno

Sakura sentía el placer recorrer su cuerpo... mas sin embargo el moreno no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro... solo se dedicaba a darle placer a su acompañante.

Era la primera vez en que el Uzumaki hacia esto con la Haruno, antes tenía ganas de hacerlo pero siempre la respetaba y estaba de acuerdo en que sucediera cuando ella lo deseara... pero ahora no... tenía que hacerla suya... no para darse placer... no por amor... simplemente porque tenía que convencerse de que ella era solo de él y que todo el amor de la chica le pertenecía... era egoísta... pero demostrarse que lo que la mujer sentía no era falso.

El rubio inconscientemente sujetaba las manos de la chica con fuerza, apretando hasta dejar un poco morada la zona del agarre, los besos acompañados de mordidas, dejaban pequeñas marcas a su paso... mas que hacer el amor parecía algún tipo de ritual para lastimarse, entre carisias forzadas, gritos reprimidos y alguno que otro forcejeo continuaba el rubio provocando sensaciones en la Haruno... y a su vez llenando su ego...

-na-naruto... espera..me-me lastimas!-

la Haruno estaba siendo lastimada... ella lo sintió... no había amor en las caricias del Uzumaki... ella no se imagino que fuera así... no quería ser de Naruto si no lo hacía con amor...

-detente Naruto!-

El rubio ignoro su grito y continuo besándola con fuerza y sujetando sus manos para que no se pudiera defender... se posiciono entre sus piernas, quería penetrarla, la pelirosa ya no lo deseaba... le dolía el roce del rubio... ahora se tornaba violento...

-YA BASTA!-

Grito la pelirosa y le dio una bofetada al ojiazul... el Uzumaki la soltó... quedo sobre ella, con la chica entre sus piernas, enderezo su espalda, se quedo en silencio y bajo la cabeza... su desordenado cabello ocultaba sus ojos... la Haruno comenzó a llorar... estaba debajo de el, no se movía... estaba asustada... el no era así.

-...Perdón...-

soltó al viento el moreno... la Haruno empujo al Uzumaki, el chico cayó sobre la cama... la mujer se levanto tomo la sabana se la enrollo al cuerpo, y abofeteo al Uzumaki nuevamente, por los ojos de la pelirosa brotaban lagrimas. el Uzumaki se sentó en el borde de la cama

-idiota!... no quiero volver a verte!-

grito con furia la ojijade, el Uzumaki levanto la vista y observo a los ojos a la Haruno

-Sakura-chan...-

De los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brotar lagrimas... la chica lo observo sorprendida... que demonios le pasaba al Uzumaki, se pregunto la pelirosa... y de repente el rubio hablo…

-¿Tú me amas?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HORAS ANTES**

Los últimos destellos de la luna, alumbraban la habitación de la hyuga... faltaban cerca de 3 horas para que saliera el sol... otra noche en la que no podía dormir... estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la puerta... después de entrar a su habitación cayó al suelo tras cerrar la puerta... y en toda la noche jamás se movió de ahí... durante esas horas en que todos dormían, ella se pasaba analizando cada momento que paso junto a su padre... recordaba desde su infancia hasta la actualidad... era increíble que pocas veces su padre la había tratado con cariño, jamás la había besado en la frente... jamás ha recibido un abrazo de el... los regalos de cumpleaños después de todo eran obligación... salvarla era obligación... prácticamente su padre estaba obligado a tratarla bien... eso le había quedado claro desde el momento en que el ignoro su pregunta "p_adre... usted ¿me quiere?"_

Por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de lo sucedido anteriormente con su padre... después de tanto tiempo, al fin comprendía porque el ojiluna era así con ella... simplemente no la quería.

La ojiperla se levanto del suelo, camino hacia el gran espejo que adornaba su habitación... se observo... ¿c_ual era su defecto para que la personas que ella amaba no la quisieran?... _¿belleza?... no lo creo, un padre no quiere a sus hijas por su belleza... con Naruto... ella también era hermosa... ¿porque no quererla? no era fea, no era grosera, no es mala, no es una golpeadora...no es fría y egocéntrica... no es vanidosa... no es egoísta... _entonces... ¿porque nadie me quiere?_

La peli azul lloro frente al espejo... se sentía sola, cayó de rodillas al suelo y continuaba llorando

-_Yo no te dejare-_

Las palabras del morocho aparecieron en su mente... la ojiluna abrió grandes sus ojos

-¡Sasuke no me dejara!-

Sonrió, se limpio las lágrimas, se levanto del suelo y corrió a la ducha.

-Te tengo a ti Sasuke-san... Arigato!-

La ojiluna cerró la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Porque así era de grande lo que significaban las palabras del uchiha para ella. No estaba sola... no se sentía triste... no lloraba de dolor... Sasuke la llenaba de felicidad... porque él la hacía sentir protegida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El morocho y la peli azul caminaban al centro de la aldea para comprar algunos víveres y materiales, esta vez la hyuga caminaba justo al lado del peli azul, inconscientemente se acercaban cada vez más el uno al otro... se tomaban pequeñas libertades que nadie imaginaria que el azabache podría permitirse.

Entraron en una pequeña tienda, compraron algunos víveres, la hyuga compro un par de vendas y pomadas, llevaban algunas casas y ambos ya se an lastimado y herido.

Caminaban de regreso a casa, la hyuga caminaba junto a Sasuke el morocho la observaba de reojo, ninguno decía palabra alguna, pues ambos disfrutaban del silencio y la buena compañía...

La peli azul de pronto se detuvo ante una pequeña tienda... el azabache continuo caminando sin darse cuenta que su compañera se había detenido.

La hyuga observaba el pequeño mostrador que estaba dentro de la tienda de antigüedades, no podía creerlo... un collar idéntico al que su madre le había regalado el cual había perdido cuando de pequeña luchaba con su padre.

Era un ying y un yang de plata, con lo colores tradicionales blanco y negro, de un pequeño tamaño, su madre le había dicho que pertenecían al clan hyuga y que solamente había tres collares de este tipo, pues estaban hechos con materiales especiales y alguna clase de sello que nunca supo en que consistía.

Era hermoso le traía tantos recuerdos... no podía creer que en un lugar como este se encontraría tal reliquia...

.

.

.

.

.

-hyuga... tú podrías quedarte...-

el azabache observo a su costado y se dio cuenta que la hyuga ya no caminaba junto a él, frunció el ceño _¿donde demonios esta ahora? _observo a su alrededor, y la observo, ahí estaba la hyuga... fuera de esa tienda observando ese mostrador... parecía tan fascinada... el uchiha camino hacia donde se encontraba la chica, ella nisiquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, eso le enfado al uchiha quien observo por el cristal la cara de la hyuga... tenía un brillo particular y una hermosa sonrisa... y entonces se dio cuenta... la hyuga observaba ese pequeño collar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Que es lo que ves-

La voz de Sasuke me regreso a la realidad... me sonroje al sentir al uchiha al lado mío, nunca me percate de su llegada

-no es nada... vamos-

Dijo la peli azul mientras comenzaba a caminar

El azabache observaba el collar -_esta chica sí que es extraña-_

Siguió su camino hasta alcanzar a la hyuga quien ya había avanzado sin voltear a verle.

Ambos caminaban juntos uno al lado del otro, la hyuga ya no estaba sonrojada pues la compañía del uchiha le resultaba muy reconfortadle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Hinata, ¿compraste lo necesario para hacer omusubi?- pregunto el morocho en tono neutro y fingiendo desinterés por la respuesta

-hai Sasuke-san...-

-cocínalo para comer de acuerdo- dijo el azabache en su habitual tono

-hai, Sasuke-san...- dijo gustosa la hyuga -etto..etto.. si desea.. le puedo enseñar a hacerlo...- añadió la peli azul

-te molesta tanto cocinarme?- pregunto un poco molesto el uchiha

-NO!... no en realidad pero...- la chica dudo en decir lo que pensaba, pero finalmente continuo sus palabras -pude notar que no sabe cocinarlos- dijo la hyuga riendo un poco ante el recuerdo de horas atrás...

_La hyuga llego a casa de Sasuke... camino hacia la cocina por un poco de agua y encontró sobre la mesa, arroz quemado u algunos otros vegetales y carne mal cortados... todo indicaba que el azabache no daba una en la cocina... sonrió un poco pero sabía que si el morocho se daba cuenta que ella había visto tal escena heriría su orgullo... pues para uchiha Sasuke no había imposibles... a acepción de este platillo... era como una deshonra para el historial impecable de logros del azabache._

_Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al patio trasero a recoger algunas fregas entre otras cosas... cuando regreso a la casa... entro en la cocina y se dio cuenta que el azabache ya había limpiado la mesa._

_Digno del uchiha... esto solo sería algo que el sabia…. o eso se imaginaba._

-baka!... es solo que algo salió mal... eso es todo!- dijo avergonzado el uchiha tratando de fingir enfado

la hyuga rio divertida... como no lo hacía desde hace mucho... el azabache se percato de ello, y frunció el ceño... observo la hermosa sonrisa de la hyuga era tan hipnotizante la belleza de esta mujer...

Observo las bolsas que llevaba en mano la hyuga... le arrebato un par de ellas

-Dame eso-

La hyuga se sorprendió por la acción del azabache... el estaba siendo amable con ella... a su manera lo era... y sonrió feliz... Sasuke la hacía sentir especial y querida, algo que realmente necesitaba sentir desde hace mucho… ambos continuaron caminando, uno al lado del otro.

Unos pasos después el azabache se dio cuenta... observo de reojo y lo noto, el Uzumaki los observaba y al parecer no le había gustado en nada lo que había visto, tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro, y sus puños apretados.

El azabache sonrió victorioso, pues el sabia de los sentimientos de hinata por Naruto... pues era lo que todos comentaban últimamente "el rechazo de Naruto hacia la hyuga" y la razón de dicho rechazo también la conocía...

Inmediatamente se imagino que era lo que pensaba Naruto… pues a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, el Uzumaki había compartido muchas cosas con el morocho y el... lo conocía perfectamente... sabía que el Uzumaki sentiría celos por ver a la hermosa hyuga al lado de otro... además sabia que sufriría mas si la hyuga estuviera a su lado

_-Jamás será tuya Naruto...- _

Se dijo a sus adentros, con una sonrisa burlona, y continuó su camino al lado de la hyuga…. Nisiquiera el sabía lo que significaban esas palabras… pero le agradaba la idea de hacer sufrir al Uzumaki

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado esperen con ansias el siguiente cap habrá muchas sorpresas *u* jejeje  
**

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. MIL BESOS 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. A tu lado

**Bueno disculpen mi retraso ya saben escuela y todo eso jejeje. Como sea sin más preámbulo en siguiente capi comenten y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**°° Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto°°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Capitulo 5  
A tu lado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura... ¿tú me amas?-

La Haruno se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del rubio... claro que se iba a casar con el... eso significaba que le quería... pero... ¿amar?

-Naruto... no seas tonto, yo te quiero mucho-

Fue lo que dijo la pelirosa y camino hasta sentarse junto al ojiazul... le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y con sus dedos acaricio el cabello de Naruto...

-a si es sakura...-

Dijo el rubio y volteo a ver a los ojos verdes de la Haruno, la cual se estremeció al notar la desilusión impregnada en los ojos del Uzumaki

-Tú solo me quieres-

Escupió esas palabras el moreno... se levanto, tomo su ropa y salió de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella... mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja y continuaban brotando lagrimas de sus ojos... se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, fuera de la habitación... entonces comenzó a llorar fuertemente... primero celos, luego deseo que se tornaba en violencia, y terminaba en llanto... este no era un buen día para el Uzumaki... toda la felicidad que había logrado tras años de esfuerzos y batallas, de llanto y amarguras.. Todo se desboronaba en un santiamén... por ese simple motivo del amor no correspondido... y al fin pudo darse cuenta un poco, de lo que sufrió la hyuga por el... aquel que jamás se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos, el que olvido su confesión, el que se comprometió con su amiga... ese dolor lo estaba sintiendo el moreno... el dolor de no ser amado...

Lloro como cualquier hombre que bien ama lo haría... como un niño.

La pelirosa se quedo sobre la cama... estaba sin palabras... ¿porque de repente el rubio le preguntaba esto?... y ¿porque ella no le ha dicho que lo ama?... se va a casar con el rubio, debería amarlo para casarse pero entonces... porque le resulto tan difícil decir "te amo"

La chica se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar... estas dudas asaltaban su corazón... necesitaba aclarar el malentendido, no dejaría que las personas que quería sufrieran por su culpa.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...

.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia llego a la villa... casas, suelo, bosques, todo era cubierto por una tormenta feroz... las nubes oscuras ocultaron la claridad del sol, oscureciendo las calles de la aldea y dando un toque melancólico al ambiente...

En la habitación del Uzumaki la lluvia chocaba contra el cristal, gotas de diferentes tamaños resbalaban en el... la oscuridad cobijaba al rubio que yacía recostado sobre la cama, pensando y llorando en silencio... Quizás esta era la noche más triste que había tenido en meses; Creía tenerlo todo... gozar de una inmensa felicidad... pero de repente se aparecía la peli azul mostrándole lo miserable que era...

Antes había tenido cientos de batallas, en donde su vida y la de los demás estaba en riesgo... batallas y luchas cada vez una más complicada que la anterior, sin embargo, esta era la batalla más difícil y amarga que enfrentaba... en su corazón no cabía la posibilidad de perder todo lo que se había ganado... perder el amor de su adorada Haruno... no podría soportarlo, ojala todo fuera un sueño, o quizás una ilusión del más cruel de sus enemigos... pero no era así... aquel que cierra sus ojos a la realidad, vive en una fantasía... a aquel que cierra los ojos, la realidad lo abofetea.

_Este era el momento de decidir... _

Luchar por el amor que creía tener... o perderlo para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La hyuga y el uchiha estaban sentados fuera de la gran mansión, comían onigiri, muchas veces antes la peli azul se sentaba a un metro de distancia del morocho, esta vez no era la excepción pero el uchiha ha notado esto y por alguna extraña razón le molesta... frunció el ceño y observo de reojo a la ojiluna... _tristeza... _eso expresaba el rostro de la hyuga... ¿pero porque?... estaba sentada junto al gran sasuke uchiha, entonces, ¿porque estar triste?... sin duda esta mujer no era normal...

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, el clima es frio, el viento mecía el cabello de ambos jóvenes, el cielo estaba nublado, anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia... quizás, ese no era un escenario hermoso... o un clima para disfrutar... pero ambos querían estar fuera... disfrutar del viento y la tranquilidad que brindaba ese melancólico tema

La ojiluna observaba con tristeza su onigiri, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su infancia... Naruto salvándola de unos chicos, el primer día de clases en la academia, el examen en el que se sentó junto al Uzumaki... el onigiri que preparo con parecido al ojiazul... todo eso en algún momento la había motivado a luchar por lo que deseaba... la hacía sentir llena de fuerzas... pero luego se veía nuevamente diciéndole esas horribles palabras al Uzumaki -_No se te olvide Naruto... ella nunca dio nada por ti- ¿_desde cuando ella podía ser cruel con la persona que amaba?... había sido tan cruel... había herido a Naruto peor que cualquier enemigo... -_Si eso te hace feliz... con que poco te conformas- _quien soy yo para juzgar la felicidad de otros... me eh comparado con Haruno... y hasta yo sé que no soy lo suficiente buena...

-Hinata- hablo el morocho

La hyuga salió de sus pensares, observo sonrojada al azabache... no recordaba que estaba junto a el...

-Supongo que piensas en Naruto y en sakura-

La hyuga se sonrojo... ¿acaso era tan obvio?...

El azabache volteo su vista al frente y observo el oscuro cielo

-Eres débil...-

Escupió el moreno y frunció el ceño... la hyuga bajo la vista y entristeció... -*incluso el morocho lo pensaba... y se lo decía en su cara*-

La ojiluna se levanto... y sin alzar la vista... apretó sus puños

-Usted no es tan fuerte como cree... mi ayuda no le da derecho a burlarse de mi-

La hyuga escupió estas palabras y se hecho a correr... el azabache solo la observo... ¿porque todo era tan complicado con esta chica?

.

.

.

.

.

La ojiluna se adentro en el bosque... como se le ocurrió pensar que sasuke era buena persona... se maldijo así misma por confiar en todos...

¿A que venía su comentario?... ¿se burlaba de ella?

-¡MALDITO SASUKE!-

Grito la ojiluna, se detuvo en alguna alejada parte del bosque... se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas... tenía la expresión de tristeza impregnada en su rostro, mas no lloraba... levanto la vista soltó su rodillas y grito fuertemente... tan fuerte como pudo hasta que todo el estrés saliera de su cuerpo, se sentía también gritar de esta manera

Dio un largo suspiro y se recostó en el suelo, observo la luna que brillaba entre las oscuras nubes, una gota de agua callo en su mejilla, luego otras mas y comenzó la lluvia...

Estaba recostada sobre el suelo, empapada por la lluvia, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas... ¿Porque tenía que sucederle todo a ella?... ¿que había hecho tan mal?... que las personas te quieran ¿es malo?

Así continuo llorando en silencio solo las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, confundiéndose con las gotas de la lluvia

-¿Siempre eres así de extraña?-

La hyuga abrió sorprendida los ojos... ese era uchiha

-un gran espectáculo-

La peli azul observo a su alrededor, y sobre la rama de un árbol observo sentado al uchiha, quien sonreía de medio lado... La chica se sonrojo... pero se levanto y comenzó a caminar, aunque por dentro esa duda la asaltaba ¿que tanto vio el uchiha?...

El azabache observo en mutismo el actuar de la ojiluna... ¿porque es tan difícil esta chica?

-¿Siempre te irás antes de que termine de hablar?- cuestiono el uchiha que ahora estaba detrás de la chica...

-No me quedare a que se burle de mi- escupió la chica sin voltear a ver al azabache y continuando su camino

-Tks- chasqueo el azabache la lengua, la ojiluna observo de reojo hacia atras pero ya no estaba el morocho, se detuvo y volteo completamente... ya no estaba por ninguna parte... regreso y vista al frente y los colores asaltaron su rostro... tenía al uchiha frente a ella...

-¿burlarme de ti?... eres tu quien no escucha- dijo el morocho en un tono escalofriante

-La hyuga trago saliva... ¿en qué momento sasuke se puso frente a ella?... por kamy! Esta tan cerca... esta empapado por la lluvia y se ve tan sensual...

La hyuga sacudió su cabeza ante su pensar observo con determinación al morocho y camino junto a el... ignorándolo por completo...

El azabache la observo... ella lo ignoro y continuo su andar... el morocho frunció el ceño... se dio la vuelta y la observo caminaba con torpeza... era obvio que estaba llorando...

La lluvia aun no cesaba... y pareciera que no lo haría en un buen rato...

El uchiha tomo la muñeca de la hyuga, jalo suavemente de ella, colocando a la chica contra un árbol... la peli azul abrió los ojos sorprendida... el morocho ha sido tan rápido...

El rostro del uchiha estaba a centímetros del de la mujer... el azabache recargo sus manos en el tronco arrinconando e impidiéndole escapar a la ojiluna que se encontraba entre las extendidas manos del azabache, quien se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura... la observo a los ojos, el pelinegro tenia la frente fruncida estaba enojado...

-Deja de llorar-

La hyuga se sorprendió esa frase más bien parecía una orden, solo lo observo a sus enigmáticos ojos ónix... su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente... su estomago se revolvió como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan dentro de ella... trago saliva y sus piernas flaquearon... estaba a punto de desmayarse... el uchiha estaba tan cerca de ella...

-Eres débil...-

Nuevamente esas palabras... la hyuga bajo el rostro... ocultando su tristeza tras su flequillo... las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía en su rostro...

El azabache tomo con una de sus manos la barbilla de la hyuga, levanto suavemente su rostro hasta que la hyuga lo observo a los ojos... la lluvia confundía sus lagrimas...

-Eres débil... si dejas que te afecte-

La hyuga abrió grandes los ojos, ¿que significaba eso?

-¿Tú crees que Naruto se preocupa por ti?-

La hyuga solo escuchaba en completo mutismo las palabras del azabache... lo observaba a los ojos como tratando de descifrar a través de ellos sus palabras

no piensa en ti... ni él lo que sientes o puedes pensar... ¿no crees que es injusto que tu si?-

La ojiluna escuchaba con atención... es verdad, si a Naruto no le interesa ella... porque entonces a ella si tiene que importarle el...

-No llores por tonterías hyuga... ni sakura, ni Naruto... nadie merece una lágrima tuya-

Las mejillas de la ojiluna se encendieron... eso que había dicho sasuke nunca se lo hubiese esperado... su corazón se acelero pareciera que explotaría en cualquier momento...

La hyuga sonrió y abrazo al uchiha quien se quedo perplejo ante el actuar de la chica

-Gracias sasuke-kun-

El azabache se quedo inmóvil ante la hyuga... el sasuke-kun, en labios de hinata sonaba tan deliciosamente... sonrió por lo bajo y respondió a su abrazo... después de todo esta sensación le encantaba

Así permanecieron ambos azabaches... bajo la lluvia en un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento... ¿y porque no? de cariño...

.

.

.

.

.

El Uzumaki caminaba por el bosque buscando consuelo... pupuso que si salía a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia sus pensamientos se aclararían... caminaba entre los arboles... su rubio cabello estaba empapado y por su rostro caían las gotas de lluvia...

Se detuvo al observar la luna... le recordaba a los ojos de la hyuga, y esto no le ayudaba en nada... observo por largo rato la luna... recordó todos los momentos junto a la hyuga, desde su infancia hasta la academia, cada batalla en compañía de la ojiluna y de pronto el día de la confesión... entonces lo comprendió todo... hinata le había dicho tales palabras porque la había herido... esa fue la manera en que demostró que lo que el rubio le había dicho le había dolido y había herido sus sentimientos...

Comprendió que estúpido podía llegar a ser... Uzumaki Naruto siempre estaba ocupado en su mundo... el cual era "llegar a ser hokage, traer a sasuke a la aldea y el amor de la Haruno" siempre su vida giraba en torno a esto... jamás pensó o se ocupo en querer a alguien que no fuera la Haruno, esa era su ambición desde un principio... el no tenía tiempo de pensar en algo más que eso... quizás si no tuviera esas ambiciones se habría enamorado de hyuga y hubiese sido feliz... pero estaba tan inmerso en sus deseos que no notaba que su amigo volvería solo y que la Haruno no lo amaría del todo...

Después de la confesión de la ojiperla el jamás volvió a hablar con ella respecto a ese tema... solo quería saber si la Haruno estaba bien... y a hinata solo le dio las gracias por darle fuerza... comprendió lo que la hyuga había sentido todos esos años... porque era lo que el sentía cuando la Haruno evadía y olvidaba sus sentimientos...

-Maldición!-

Dijo el rubio por lo bajo...

La hyuga no le había dicho esas cosas por coraje, celos o envidia... simplemente porque ella le había dado todo... y él no le reconocía nada...

Continúo caminando

-te debo una disculpa hinata...-

El había herido a la hyuga y tenía que remediarlo todo...

Entonces lo vio...

Era el azabache y la hyuga... ambos estaban juntos... se quedo perplejo ante tal escena... el morocho tenia a la peli azul contra el tronco de un árbol... pensó en intervenir... *que demonios le estará diciendo* pero detuvo su andar cuando observo como la hyuga abrazaba al uchiha... *que está pasando aquí*... hyuga no es una admiradora del azabache... sasuke no dejaría nisiquiera que sakura se acercara a él, de esta manera... pero su asombro se incremento al notar como el azabache respondía a su abrazo... *que demonios*... apretó sus puños...

Observo con detenimiento la escena... conforme los segundos pasaban el coraje de ojiazul se incrementaba... se sentía tan estúpido... observando esa escena...

Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino...

-Hinata... tú no puedes estar al lado de sasuke...-

*Sera emocionante luchar nuevamente contra ti sasuke* pensó el ojiazul quien se dirigía entre los árboles y la lluvia a casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ese abrazo entre el pelinegro y la hyuga, ambos caminaron de regreso a casa... ninguno dijo palabra alguna desde que comenzaron a caminar... la hyuga caminaba junto al azabache, la chica estaba un poco ruborizada sin embargo el uchiha caminaba con su semblante serio...

Ese silencio entre ambos era acogedor...

-Sa-sasuke-kun... gomenasai- hablo la hyuga

-¿De que hablas?- dijo el morocho sin voltear a verle

-etto...etto... por mí culpa... nos hemos empapado con la lluvia...-

-hmp... no te preocupes, solo sigue caminando-

-La hyuga bajo la cabeza... estaba avergonzada... camino un poco más lento quedando unos pasos detrás del azabache

El uchiha se detuvo... dio la vuelta y observo que la hyuga caminaba detrás de el... esto le molesto... tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo suavemente hasta que quedara a su lado...

-Caminaras siempre junto a mí- dijo el morocho con el ceño fruncido

La ojiluna se ruborizo por completo... su corazón se acelero y observo en mutismo al morocho... el azabache capto sus palabras... y quiso aparentar algo diferente para que la hyuga no se diera cuenta que quería caminar junto a ella

-tu voz es terriblemente baja, será mejor que camines cerca, no tengo paciencia para descifrar tus palabras- dijo con enfado el uchiha

-hai- respondió sonriente la hyuga, sabía perfectamente que lo que había dicho sasuke era para ocultar esas palabras amables -_caminaras siempre junto a mi-..._

_-_Arigato... sasuke-Kun-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Estaban empapados por la lluvia, hacia frio, los azabache solo traían puesta su ropa habitual, estaban mas pálidos de lo normal, sus labios se tornaron opacos y entre morados, el viento no ayudaba en nada... La hyuga temblaba de frio, llegaron a casa del uchiha... se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa principal,

-entra y seca tu ropa o enfermaras- dijo el morocho que abrió la puerta y camino dentro de la casa... la hyuga asintió... saco su chaqueta el doble de pesada por el agua y se quito sus sandalias, entro en la casa y cerro tras de sí la puerta... el azabache desapareció entre el corredor y segundos después reapareció con una camisa y unos bóxers en mano... se los arrojo a la hyuga, y la chica la atrapo con torpeza

- Cambiate-

El uchiha camino hacia la cocina, la hyuga se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, entro en él y cerró la puerta...

La hyuga se saco toda su ropa, por suerte su sujetador no estaba mojado pues su chaqueta había impedido que se mojara... sin embargo su blusa estaba húmeda... la chica observo la ropa que el morocho le presto... es un bóxer negro y una playera blanca… se puso la camisa y después los bóxers lavo la ropa y la seco, la dejo colgando de un hilito que atravesaba la habitación…

La playera olía al varonil aroma de sasuke, le encantaba esto, y por un momento se sintió nuevamente en brazos del azabache… se ruborizo ante sus pensamientos… salió del cuarto de lavado... camino hasta la cocina... pero se detuvo antes de entrar... ocultándose de la vista del morocho

Observo al uchiha, preparaba algo de comer...

.

_._

_._

_._

.

.

-*Sasuke-kun *-

El nombre del morocho resonaba en la mente de la hyuga… sus mejillas se coloraron, comenzó a sentir como el aire le faltaba poco a poco… una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios… sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo… recordó el abrazo entre ambos, en ese perfecto momento había sentido una felicidad enorme, el morocho completaba esa parte en ella que faltaba…  
Recordó las palabras del Uzumaki "_Vamos hinata!" "levántate! Demuéstrale que tu puedes!"_ "_mi camino del ninja"… _para la hyuga,el Uzumaki era su admiración, su modelo a seguir, aunque realmente él nunca había estado a su lado como sasuke… él no le daba fuerzas como lo hacia el rubio… el azabache hacia algo mucho mejor… estaba a su lado sin dejarla caer… 

"_Desde ahora estas bajo mi protección, nadie te hará daño mientras estés junto a mi... ayudándome"_

"_No te esfuerces tanto, duerme más, y cierra las puertas con seguro cuando te desvistas"_

"_Eres débil, si dejas que te afecte"  
"¿Tú crees que Naruto se preocupa por ti?"  
".Naruto no piensa en ti... ni en lo que sientes o puedes pensar... ¿no crees que es injusto que tu si?" "No llores por tonterías hyuga... ni sakura, ni Naruto... nadie merece una lagrima tuya"_

"_**-Yo no te dejare-"**_

Entonces comprendió… el verdadero apoyo no está en las palabras… sino en quien nunca te abandona…

_-Ojala yo pudiera protegerte, como tú lo haces conmigo-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-que haces ahí-

Dijo el morocho desde dentro de la cocina, acababa de notar la presencia de la hyuga, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, en la cual había dos platillos

-come algo-

Esto último sonó como una orden… la hyuga camino y tomo asiento, en la silla disponible… el azabache comenzó a comer lo que había preparado, la hyuga permanecía en silencio… observo al morocho

_-*se ve tan guapo*-_

El cabello revuelto un poco húmedo y su piel blanca, nunca antes había notado la sensualidad del morocho, sus mejillas encendieron, siempre había escuchado acerca de lo guapo que era el morocho, incluso de sus alocadas fans, pero nunca había fijado su interés en el, jamás pensó verle de esta manera… ahora que lo tenía enfrente se daba cuenta de porque tanto alboroto…

_-*Por Kamy, que es sexy*-_

Por un momento le dieron deseos de tocar su cabello… parecía tan sedoso… y oh! Dios... sus labios, esos delgados labios llamaron su atención…

-Que tanto ves-

La hyuga se ruborizo al instante, sacudió su cabeza y bajo la vista.

-Supongo que te quedaras aquí-

-¡¿eh?!-

-aun no ha parado la tormenta, si te vas te mojaras nuevamente-

-etto... tengo que llegar a casa... yo…-

"_Otousan no me quiere" _recordó lo último que había sucedido con su padre

-Creo que tiene razón… Arigato Sasuke-kun-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dormirás aquí- 

Dijo el morocho mientras abría la puerta de su habitación… la hyuga camino un par de pasos dentro y se detuvo...

-Sa-sasuke-kun… esta es su habitación… yo no puedo quedarme aquí-

-hmp… quédate aquí de acuerdo-

La hyuga volteo a ver al azabache… el no dejaría que ella durmiera en otro lugar…

-Sasuke-kun… bu-buenas noches-

El azabache sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta

-buenas noches hyuga-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía dormir… la idea de tener a la ojiluna bajo su mismo techo le producía una inquietud… incluso podía oler el aroma a lavanda que desprendía la chica… recordó esa escena en donde toco su suave piel… sus delicados labios le quitaban el sueño

Dormía en la habitación que había sido de sus padres…

El morocho se removía entre las sabanas…, no pensaba con claridad… comenzó a sudar, tenía mucho frio… con dificultad se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina... bebió un poco de agua, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, sus vista comenzaba a nublarse… lo único que le faltaba… estaba enfermo… camino de regreso a su habitación quizás si dormía un poco se le pasaría…

.

.

.

.

.

.

La hyuga permanecía despierta… se sentía extraña durmiendo en la habitación del morocho... todo olía a él… ese enigmático perfume que le encantaba…

Hacía mucho frio, salió de la cama y camino hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso y bebió un poco de agua, esto siempre la tranquilizaba… camino de regreso a la habitación, pero observo una puerta al final del corredor… camino hasta ella, quizás el morocho se encontraba en esa habitación… no sabía exactamente porque se dirigía a este lugar…

Abrió un poco la puerta, todo estaba oscuro… solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dando claridad a la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación…

Ahí estaba el morocho recostado…

La hyuga entro en la habitación…

Se acerco al morocho… estaba hipnotizada por la imagen del pelinegro… lo observo por unos segundos... se acerco mas, y se arrodillo junto a la cama… lo observo por un largo rato… le encantaba esta vista… inconscientemente sus dedos se posaron sobre el cabello del morocho… sus dedos dieron pequeños giros en el cabellos del azabache, lentamente descendieron por su frente… al tocar su piel sintió como su temperatura era más alta de lo normal… preocupada poso su mano sobre la frente del morocho, el pelinegro ardía en fiebre…

La ojiluna se levanto rápidamente y salió de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El azabache abrió lentamente sus ojos… la fiebre a desaparecido… solo se encuentra un poco débil… observo la habitación… el sol entraba por la ventana… observo a su lado y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro…

La hyuga dormía a su lado…  
El azabache se sonrojo ante la dulce figura de la hyuga… ella estaba recostada junto a él… ella apretaba la mano del morocho, con una de las suyas, -*la hyuga ha tomado mi mano*-

Al lado de la cama del azabache estaba un cuenco con agua y un pañuelo… al parecer la chica se había ocupado de bajar la fiebre… el azabache sonrió… se sentía bien tener tan cerca a la ojiluna, respirar su aroma, y sostener su mano… cerró los ojos y durmió un poco mas… después de todo presentía que este sería un buen día

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero le haya encantado tanto como a mi *o* poco a poco el amor avanza :3  
El próximo capítulo tendrá más emoción :D **

**La guerra entre Sasuke y Naruto apenas comienza así que estén atentos porque esto se pondrá cada vez mejor **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis locas ideas jejeje mil besos :-*  
Hasta la próxima :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **


	6. Declaración de guerra

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS AMO JEJE BESOS Y disfruten el capitulo

.

.

.

.

.

.

°° Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto°°

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6  
Declaración de guerra

.

.

.

Los rayos de luz que otorga el sol inundaban la habitación donde dormía el morocho, la suave brisa del amanecer entraba por la ventana… La peli azul abría lentamente sus perlados ojos, la luz la cegó brevemente, levanto la vista y observo al pelinegro, se veía tan sereno y enigmático, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios… quiso levantarse de la cama y en ese instante sintió la mano del azabache entre las suyas, se ruborizo al instante, podía oler el delicioso aroma del pelinegro, soltó con cuidado la manos del uchiha, se levanto de la cama… observo al morocho, se acerco a su rostro y beso su mejilla, su corazón se acelero... se sentia tan segura a su lado, no queria que la soledad volviera a entrar en su corazon... el la hacia feliz, no como en algun tiempo lo hizo el uzumaki... esta felicidad era diferente, es unica...

Bajo de la cama, siguio su camino hasta las escaleras bajo por ellas y llego a la cocina, se dispuso a preparar un delicioso desayuno para el azabache

.

.

.

.

.

El uchiha ha despertado por segunda vez… su cuerpo busca el calor que le brindaba la hyuga… pero no encuentra nada… abre rápidamente los ojos la luz lo ciega por un instante… se levanta rápidamente y se sienta sobre la cama, se marea un poco ante la anterior acción, _¿A dónde se habrá ido?_...  
Observo su mano por unos instantes, ¿que era esta sensación que le provocaba la mujer de perlados ojos?... ¿por qué encontraba paz en su mirar?… las dudas asaltaban su mente… el es Sasuke Uchiha… no puede tener esta clase de sentimientos, el no es de esta forma… Esta chica había aparecido para cambiarlo, la pregunta era si para bien o para mal, pues desde que ella estaba a su lado, él constantemente se enfada consigo mismo por no actuar como antes, por cambiar tan fácilmente con la presencia de aquella ojiluna... en cierta manera le disgustaba como se estaba comportando pues eso era algo que nunca había estado en su sistema… los sentimientos no iban con el…

Se levanto confundido de la cama, salió de la habitación y un delicioso aroma inundo sus sentidos…  
Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la cocina, el lugar de donde provenía tan exquisito aroma…  
Observo a la ojiluna… llevaba puesta la camisa blanca y los bóxers negros del morocho, se veía inocentemente sexy, una combinación única como ella…

Se quedo inmovil ante la sublime figura de la mujer, ella se movia con destreza en la cocina, prepara algun delicioso platillo, el morocho solo podia sentir los latidos de su corazon, sus sentidos se llenaron con la fragancia lavanda de aquella joven...

-¡Sasuke-kun!- ergumento la peliazul al observar al azabache... sus mejillas se coloraron

-¿Que haces?- interrogo el azabache sin especial interes

-eh preparado el desayuno para usted- confeso tranquila la ojiluna

el azabache camino a la mesa y se sento en una de las sillas, la peliazul sirvio un plato para ella y uno para el ojinegro y se sento frente a el... ambos desayunaban sin decir palabra alguna, recordando solamente lo que habia sucedido horas atras...

-Hoy no trabajaremos en la reparacion- dijo el azabache sin observar a la hyuga

-etto... aun se siente mal?, sasuke-kun- pregunto preocupada la ojiluja

-No, pero necesito que tu descanses...- la ojiluna sonrio al sentir la preocupacion de sasuke por ella y su salud, el azabache capto sus palabras y de inmediato agrego -no quiero tener que cargar contigo, si descansas, no seras una molestia- el azabache rio de medio lado, despues de todo el no era conocido por ser amable.

-Sasuke-kun... yo no sere una carga para usted- dijo con desicion la ojiluna a lo que el azabache se quedo perplejo, su rostro inexpresivo ayudaba a ocultar su asombro... eso que decia la hyuga era una promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

La peliazul caminaba por las calles de konoha el clima era frio, y de vez en cuando el sol daba su luz de entre las nubes, la hyuga iria a casa a descansar como se lo habia ordenado el morocho, caminaba sin preocupacion, se sentia tan ligera, tan capaz y tan llena de vida... alfin habia sido de ayuda para alguien, y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que el orgulloso sasuke uchiha...

_Despues de desayunar, la ojiluna se ha puesto su ropa y a lavado y dejajo la del uchiha, limpio la mesa y observo al morocho que estaba recostado en el sofa, vaya que era sensual en cualquier pose y en cualquier clima, camino hacia el_

_-sasuke-kun, eh dejado un poco de te para usted, tomelo antes de que se enfrie porfavor, me retiro a mi casa- la ojiluna levemente ruborizada camino hacia la salida, se coloco sus sandalias y abrio la puerta_

_-Hyuga...- llamo el azabache, la peliazul se detuvo y volteo su rostro hacia el uchiha que continuaba recostado sobre el sofa, con las manos detras de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, tan delisiosamente sereno_

_-Gracias-_

Se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de la mansión hyuga, sintió nervios, ¿y si su padre se había dado cuenta que no llego a dormir?... toco la puerta y uno de los sirvientes abrió, la observo temerosa, a lo que la hyuga sonrió con timidez, entro en casa, no parecía encontrarse nadie en ella, desde que Neji no estaba su casa era más triste de lo normal

-mi...mi padre…- no puedo terminar sus palabras, incluso estaba temerosa de hacerlo

-Su padre ha salido a una reunión con los ancianos, llegara esta noche señorita- respondió el sirviente, dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de la heredera, quien dio un leve suspiro ante la respuesta  
Camino hacia su habitación y entro en ella, cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama, observo el techo de su habitación, aun podía oler el aroma del azabache, lo sentía en su sistema, y esto la desconcertaba tanto… no podía creerlo, había dormido junto al azabache y se había tomado el atrevimiento de entrelazar sus manos, recordaba la desesperación que había sentido al percibir el rostro de dolor del uchiha, quien se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre, incluso unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos

_La hyuga llevaba un par de horas tratando de bajar la fiebre del uchiha, la cual no parecía ceder, la desesperación entro en su ser, se sentía incapaz de ayudarle y comenzaba a llorar pues el azabache tenía expresión de dolor plasmada en su rostro y respiraba con dificultad_

_-Sasuke-kun… lo siento- dijo sollozando la mujer que se arrodillo junto a la cama y comenzó a llorar en ella_

_-Yo… yo tengo la culpa sasuke-kun… lo siento- _

_En esos momentos aparecían todos los recuerdos que tanto daño le causaban, como si su subconsciente quisiera hundirla aun mas, se maldijo a si misma por no poder controlarse, parecía una niña débil, sin esperanzas_

_-Hi…hinata- dijo el morocho, al parecer tenía un sueño sobre ella, la ojiluna dejo de llorar y observo con asombro al uchiha_

_-te…te nece… te necesito-_

_Las blancas orbes de la ojiluna se abrieron de asombro… __**¿acaso el ha dicho que la necesita?... **__pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, y continuo su trabajo, no se rendiría hasta que sasuke estuviera bien_

_._

_._

_._

_._

El morocho se encontraba caminando por las calles del territorio uchiha, analizaba el avance en la reconstrucción y de vez en cuando recordaba a la hyuga, pensando nuevamente en todo lo que había sucedido desde que comenzó a trabajar con ella, de repente observo la ultima casa que reparaban, esa donde la hyuga se había caído y se había llenado de fango, rio de medio lado, pues recordó su infantil rostro lleno de vergüenza

¿-Que parece tan divertido theme?-

El Uzumaki se encontraba a un par de metros del uchiha observándolo retadoramente

-Hmp, que haces aquí Naruto- dijo sin interés el uchiha continuando su andar sin observar al rubio

-quiero hablar sasuke- dijo con determinación el Uzumaki y comenzó a caminar tras el azabache

-no tengo tiempo dobe, si es importante hazlo rápido-

-¡Aléjate de hinata!- bufo molesto el Uzumaki, el uchiha detuvo su andar, apretó sus puños, lanzo una mirada llena de odio al Uzumaki

-Que has dicho- pregunto con su tono neutro el azabache

-eres sordo?... lo que has oído ¡aléjate de hinata!- dijo el rubio con enfado y apretando sus puños

-Porque crees que puedes venir a decirme esto…- dijo sin interés el uchiha

-Sé que tu solo le harás daño… por eso yo cuidare de ella–

-Ella puede cuidarse sola- el morocho no parecía poner interés alguno en lo que el rubio le decía, le parecía tonto que el Uzumaki viniera a pedirle algo así, el ojiazul estaba lleno de furia

-Ella es demasiado inocente, ella piensa que eres alguien bueno y que puede confiar en ti-

-y que te hace pensar que no es así- dijo el uchiha frunciendo el ceño, las palabras del uchiha tomaron por sorpresa al Uzumaki, eso que el morocho había dicho no sonaba como si fuera el… pero este contesto furioso

-¡Porque te conozco!- la impotencia podía observarse en el rostro del rubio, y el azabache enfureció ante la respuesta del Uzumaki

-¿y crees que solo hago daño a los demás?- pregunto con furia el morocho, el ojiazul frunció el ceño, mas no contesto nada

-solo aléjate de ella, o te las veras conmigo- el Uzumaki dijo esto y dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar cuando rápidamente el uchiha se posiciono frente él, y lo tomo por el cuello observándolo fríamente con sus ojos ónix

-no me amenaces Uzumaki- dijo enfadado el uchiha –¡quién te ha dado derecho sobre hinata!- el Uzumaki se sorprendió por la rapidez del azabache, lo observo enfadado y contesto ante la interrogante del morocho

-como dije es mi amiga y yo la protegeré de todos y especialmente de ti-

-es curioso tu argumento, porque el único que le hace daño eres tú- el azabache soltó al rubio, y este quedo perplejo ante la respuesta del uchiha, entonces recordó las lagrimas de la hyuga

-ella es incluso más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, ¡DEJA DE FINGIR QUE TE IMPORTA!- el azabache lucia furioso – ¡si te importara protegerla no le hubieras hecho daño desde un principio!- el rubio solo observaba al azabache, el tenia razón, en su interior el rubio sabia que solo le causaba daño, pero no dejaría que el uchiha la dañara igual

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, Y sé que le eh hecho daño, pero no quiero que tu lo hagas también!-

-yo no soy un idiota como tu...-

-sasuke, tu no entiendes… ella debe saber que cuenta conmigo, tú no puedes estar junto a ella, no sabes tratar a personas como hinata- esto que había dicho el Uzumaki era cruel para el uchiha, el cual frunció el ceño ante lo escuchado

- tengo entendido siempre te demostró su apoyo, y jamás le mostraste un poco del tuyo… ¿¡entonces porque hasta ahora!?... ¿Por qué la ves junto a mi? ¿Por qué sabes que ella ya no necesita de ti?... ¿o estas celoso?- sonrió de medio lado al notar el rostro pálido del Uzumaki, sabía que le había herido el orgullo, el Uzumaki no respondía nada… el azabache se acerco a él, lo observo a los ojos

-Déjala en paz… tú tienes a sakura ¿no?... se lo dejaste muy en claro-

El ojiazul se estremeció, recordó lo que anteriormente le había dicho a la hyuga _"Sakura-chan es mía... le gane al idiota de Sasuke", "Sakura-chan, es increíble... ella me hace tan feliz", "Yo le agradezco a sakura que haya estado a mi lado siempre"_

-Si hinata necesitara que alguien cuide de ella… ese seré yo-

Estas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría al Uzumaki, solo bajo la vista y el azabache sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a alejarse  
Era verdad lo que decía sasuke, pensó el rubio, pero que podía hacer… las cosas con sakura no estaban funcionando, y para ser sincero el no sentía ganas de salvar su relación con la Haruno, mas sin embargo, él deseaba recuperar todo lo que hinata le había dado, y aunque fuera egoísta, quería saber que hinata aun le necesitaba, aun le quería y no dejaría que el uchiha se interpusiera, y aunque esto pusiera en riesgo su amistad con el azabache, ¡ËL NO PERDERIA!

-Sasuke…- llamo el rubio, a lo que el uchiha detuvo su andar y lo observo

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, viejo amigo… -

El uchiha rio de medio lado… sabia de que hablaba el Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

La hyuga, salió por la tarde a casa del uchiha, llevaba un poco de comida y algunos medicamentos, busco a sasuke en las habitaciones pero no encontró nada, al parecer el azabache no se encontraba en casa, entro en la habitación del morocho y sobre la cama se encontraba la camisa que traía puesta en la mañana el uchiha, la tomo entre sus manos y la olio, *_tengo un serio problema con el aroma de sasuke*_, pensó la ojiluna… observo algunas prendas del morocho y algunos platos sucios, se dispuso a lavar la ropa, después de todo tenia tiempo, metió las prendas a la lavadora, a su mente venían pensamientos extraños al observar la ropa interior del uchiha, se ruborizo y la metió dentro, vertió jabón y cerro… salió del cuarto de lavado y se dispuso a lavar los platos, termino y dejo la ropa limpia del morocho sobre la cama, estaba seca y olía exquisitamente, los platos estaban limpios, tomo su chaqueta y se retiro, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta, dio un suspiro, era extraño que sasuke no se encontrara en casa, aun faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera

-hinata…- llamo el uchiha que caminaba hacia ella

-¡ah!... sasuke-kun-

-que haces aquí deberías estar descansando- dijo seriamente el uchiha

-etto...etto… eh venido a ver como se encontraba, le eh dejado algo de comida- dijo nerviosa la hyuga, el azabache se preguntaba si había escuchado algo de la plática que había tenido minutos atrás con Naruto

-etto… le sucede algo sasuke-kun-

El azabache reacciono, todo indicaba que la ojiluna no se había percatado de nada

-¿Has descansado como te dije?- pregunto el morocho ignorando la interrogante de la hyuga

-hai-

-¿qué ha dicho tu padre?-

La ojiluna se estremeció

-otousan… el… aun no llega a casa- dijo temerosa la ojiluna, el azabache se dio cuenta del efecto que causaba en la chica el mencionar a su padre, sin embargo solo la observo callado,

-etto… me tengo que ir- la ojiluna hizo una pequeña reverencia al uchiha y comenzó a alejarse, el azabache solo la observo en mutismo

.

.

.

.

La ojiluna llego a casa, abrió la puerta y entro en ella, apenas dio un paso dentro y sintió como si en sus hombros cayera un enorme peso

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto con enojo el líder del clan hyuga, la chica flaqueo, su padre lucia furioso

-etto...yo... eh salido un rato- dijo con dificultad la ojiluna quien sentía como si su corazón comenzara a detenerse, mas esta vez no era de felicidad

-Hablo de anoche, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto el padre, tratando de controlarse, la hyuga no podía responder, estaba completamente temerosa, y de tan solo pensar en cómo se pondría su padre si le decía en donde había pasado la noche

-¡Ahora duermes en casa del uchiha!- la hyuga abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Cómo sabia eso su padre?...

-por eso siente tanto poder sobre ti ¿no?... ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!- Grito el castaño y abofeteo a la ojiluna derribándola al suelo como tantas veces lo había hecho, de los ojos de la ojiluna comenzaron a brotar lagrimas

-lo…lo siento… pero no es como lo piensa padre- dijo sollozando la ojiluna

-¡no tienes vergüenza!- la levanto del cuello de su chaqueta y la observo con furia, la hyuga sintió como si se deshiciera ante la mirada de su padre, tomo fuerza y sin importar que la ojiluna fuera una mujer e incluso pasando por alto que la peli azul fuera su hija, le dio una bofetada que resonó por toda la casa, la mano del padre a cortado nuevamente la suave mejilla de la chica, el padre la soltó y la chica cayó al piso sin fuerza, comenzaron a salir cada vez mas lagrimas de sus ojos, se nublo su vista, y observo con temor a su padre acercarse, ¿este sería su final?... por alguna razón solo podía pensar en sasuke

-te has enredado con el traidor, eres una vergüenza para el clan- el padre la tomo del cabello y apretó con fuerza, observo el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y la levanto hasta ponerla contra la pared sujetando su cuello y ejerciendo presión en esta zona

La ojiluna comenzó a tragar con dificultad…  
El nombre y las palabras del uchiha resonaban en su mente

"_Desde ahora estas bajo mi protección, nadie te hará daño mientras estés junto a mi... ayudándome"_

"_No te esfuerces tanto, duerme más, y cierra las puertas con seguro cuando te desvistas"_

"_Eres débil, si dejas que te afecte" _

"_No llores por tonterías hyuga... ni sakura, ni Naruto... nadie merece una lagrima tuya"_

"_**-Yo no te dejare-"**_

Ahora solo necesitaba a sasuke, quería que estuviera junto a ella… pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto  
El aire comenzaba a abandonar sus pulmones, observaba con dificultad el rostro de su padre, ardía en furia, y no le importaba que la estuviera dañando, por los ojos de la hyuga resbalaban grandes gotas saladas, solo podía articular una frase más con el poco aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones

-…Sa-sasuke-kun…-

El aroma del azabache inundo sus sentidos… ahora lo sentía cerca, pero su vista se nublo, de pronto sintió como su padre soltó su cuello y cayó al suelo… observo con dificultad a su padre que yacía en el suelo, con expresión de dolor… giro su cuerpo y observo el techo de la mansión, su alrededor se obscureció

-Aquí estoy hinata-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyaaaa me emocione tanto :3  
BUENO DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, NO PONDRE MAS EXCUSAS PERO ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Besitos :-*  
Nótese que nadie a dicho sus sentimiento aun, al parecer el uchiha solo desea ganarle al Uzumaki, en la guerra de orgullos **


End file.
